The Party Favor
by gneebee
Summary: Even in her black and white striped baker's pants and white chef's coat he found her breathtakingly beautiful. That big open smile was gorgeous. He'd instantly felt so attracted to her, she was someone he wouldn't mind getting to know. He just had no idea how to go about that. Rick Grimes Beth Greene Romance AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Greetings Brick lovers! Just some Rick and Beth romance for you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **ooo00ooo**

When his divorce was finalized Carl and Judith stayed with Lori and he found himself suddenly very alone. Uncomfortably alone. Completely alone. He felt isolated and depressed.

The first year had been the toughest in every way. He hadn't expected his world to turn so dark when his marriage ended. It wasn't like he thought he'd just have a couple of lonely nights and then move on, but he hadn't expected to feel so lost for so long.

It wasn't even that he missed Lori. The marriage had gone wrong a couple of years before they finally called it quits. For so long it seemed as if they were simply going through the motions.

So no it wasn't so much missing her, it was more that he missed being part of a family. He'd always had a family life, he and Lori had married so young he'd still been living at home with his folks. They'd only been out of high school six months when they discovered she was pregnant with Carl. They soon formed their own family. Now 10 years later that family was no more.

He still got to see his kids but only on Wednesdays, every other weekend, and two weeks in the summer. It wasn't enough time with them and it just didn't seem fair. But the fact that he was the county sheriff meant he followed court orders.

By the time the second year came around he was finally getting settled into a new way of living. He had a little house he liked a lot, he had his interests like fishing and hunting with friends, or when he could with Carl. And he'd started doing community service to stay busy when the kids weren't around.

He discovered life alone wasn't all bad. It definitely wasn't ideal but it also wasn't all bad.

The only thing he hadn't been able to make himself try was dating. He kept telling himself he'd be ready soon. So far "soon" hadn't arrived.

Lately the highlight of his day to day life had been those days he could stop in the little pastry shop. It wasn't that he cared for morning sweets; he preferred an egg and toast. But one Saturday morning Carl and Judith had begged him to stop at the small shop on their way to the park and he'd agreed. That was the first time he set eyes on Beth Greene.

Even in her black and white striped baker's pants and white chef's coat he found her breathtakingly beautiful. And she'd been so patient and kind with Judith. It seemed completely genuine and not at all like she was just "putting on" for a customer. And that big open smile was gorgeous. He'd instantly felt an attraction to her, she was someone he wouldn't mind getting to know. He wouldn't mind it at all. He just had no idea how he might accomplish that.

So he just started stopping in at the pastry shop every chance he got, either for a cup of coffee or a chai tea. Occasionally he'd order a donut or muffin and take it with him. His secretary always appreciated those days.

 **ooo00ooo**

She'd gone to college right out of high school, just like practically everyone else in her graduating class. It was expected. Not everyone succeeded at it but she had and she'd gotten her Bachelor of Arts in Music Studies.

The problem was she hadn't been able to get a job in her field and sadly she knew she wasn't alone. Apparently a B.A. in Music Studies didn't mean a thing out in the real world.

Baking had always been something she loved and something she did far better than most, but it had always been just a hobby. But when her situation got a little desperate she resigned herself to reality, when you need a job you need a job. She ended up going to work at the pastry shop of an old family friend, Erma Horvath.

It was two months after she started that her work situation had begun to change quite dramatically. Erma hardly came in at all anymore. It seemed she and her husband Dale were always busy taking trips here and there in their RV, leaving Beth in charge of the shop. She didn't mind at all, she was happy they were enjoying themselves and she enjoyed running the bakery for Erma. It wasn't her first love, that was still music but she did love the work and it was creative. It seemed as long as she was creating lovely things she was happy.

At 23 she felt like an independent business woman even though the shop wasn't really hers. The small bakery specialized in breakfast pastries, donuts, croissant, Danish, Crullers', all the early morning goodies. Plus there was coffee and tea and one kind of smoothie, strawberry / banana. When she'd questioned Erma about why there was just the one kind the older woman had looked at her like she was thickheaded, "Why complicate things?"

Beth admired Erma and Dale for their simple way of seeing things, and she decided to strive to be more like them.

One Saturday morning a man had come in with his two children. She found herself immediately attracted to him. He was so handsome and his eyes were striking, she could hardly take her own eyes off of his. They were a crystalline blue and when he smiled those eyes smiled too, and oh my goodness that smile of his. It was big, friendly and engaging.

He had a young son of eleven or twelve and an adorable daughter about three. Beth was already jealous of his wife. Wow did she get lucky. It wasn't just his good looks that attracted her. It was the way he was with his kids and it was the way he treated her when he ordered. She couldn't think of one complaint she had about him.

After that day he started coming around fairly often, once every couple of days or so. That's how she found out he was the sheriff and that his name was Rick Grimes, he wore a uniform and a name tag. She also wore a name tag and they'd begun to greet each other as Beth and Rick when he stopped in.

They'd make small talk while she got his coffee but never anything too personal. He was a married man and she didn't want him to or expect him to flirt. She just wished he was single and interested.

Then one morning when he'd stopped in an elderly lady came in and spoke to him, "Rick it's so nice to see you how have you been?"

He smiled cordially like he always did, "Well hello there Constance, I'm great thanks and how have you and Herb been?"

"Oh we're getting around pretty good. That husband of mine had a craving for an apple fritter and he's like a toddler sometimes. I had to come get him one just so he'd quit talking about it." Beth was enjoying watching this interaction between Rick and the woman. Again she saw how genuinely kind he was with people. And when he smiled at the woman and his eyes smiled and crinkled a little at the sides, well he was just such a pleasure to look at.

Then the woman said something that was music to Beth's ears, "I can't believe Lori let you go Rick, most women would give their right arm to have a nice husband like you."

He just grinned and replied, "Thank you Constance. Can I give you a ride home? It's a little warm out for you to be walking."

Beth was feeling pretty excited about the fact he was single, or at least not married. But there was the cold reality that he hadn't displayed any interest in her.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't take advantage of his position as sheriff in this way but he couldn't help himself, he just wanted to know if she was married. So he did a five minute investigation and discovered she wasn't. He was unreasonably happy considering he had no idea how he'd ever get the nerve to ask her out.

Tuesday morning was starting out just right, he had no complaints at all. He'd stopped at the pastry shop and gotten a great cup of coffee and a beautiful smile from Beth. But then he'd made the mistake of walking in the office and his secretary Carol broke the news, "Don't forget Sheriff, the law enforcement ball is coming next month. After begging off last year you really need to go."

He'd mercifully forgotten all about it, but she was right dammit and he needed to attend. He hated these functions anyway but the idea of going alone just made it worse. And even though he was long over any love he'd once had for Lori, it would still be uncomfortable to see her there with her new husband Shane. Now that he was the sheriff over in Brewster County he knew they'd be there, Lori had always loved those parties.

It was the following morning when he stopped in the pastry shop for a coffee that the idea struck. There she was looking so beautiful. She'd just taken a pan of cinnamon rolls from the big oven and her cheeks were particularly pink.

"Good morning Rick, the usual? Coffee black?"

"Yes thanks Beth and how are you today?"

"Wonderful thank you. I'm just getting a big order together for the Lion's Club breakfast." She smiled like work wasn't really work at all, like she enjoyed it.

He mustered up every ounce of courage he could. "I was wondering if maybe you'd do me a big favor Beth?"

"Well certainly if I can I will. What is it you need?"

"There's a statewide function being held the 15th of next month in Atlanta. It's the annual law enforcement officer's ball. All departments will have representatives there and even the governor will attend. I personally don't care much for these things but I really have to go this year. I'm wondering if you'd be willing to come with me?"

She'd never been asked on a date quite that way, of course the way he put it she supposed it wasn't really a date. It wasn't like he'd actually asked her out he'd simply asked her to do him a favor. There wasn't one thing about it that had the most infinitesimal bit of romance to it. But it was a start and something she'd hoped for a very long time. "That sounds nice Rick but gee I'm a little busy right now. Do you think we could meet after work and you could give me a few more details?"

"Sure yeah uh, uh how about the Starlight Room for a drink say six o'clock?"

"Yes that would nice." That's when she thought he'd ask where to pick her up but instead he just said, "Okay I'll see you there."

This did not appear to be going her way. She had expected him to have a little more style. A handsome man like him must see quite a few women. It appeared it really was just a simple favor and he wanted someone there with no strings. Hmmm Now she wasn't at all sure how she felt about this.

He got in the squad car and with an open palm immediately begin hitting the steering wheel while angrily whispering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." How lame could he be? He'd been so nervous and tongue-tied and the words came out all wrong. A "favor" really? Pfft In his defense he'd never even asked a woman on a date. He and Lori had just kind of "happened." They'd gotten together at a party when they were in high school and that was that, they were together until the marriage ended. Come to think of it he hadn't even proposed. When they discovered she was pregnant they both just assumed what everyone else did, they'd get married.

Now he'd had an opportunity to ask out the most beautiful woman he'd ever known and he'd done such a piss poor job he couldn't believe she'd agreed. It was probably just that he'd caught her off guard and she didn't know how to respond. She did kind of have that deer in the headlights look when he'd asked.

Just to top it off he hadn't even offered to pick her up for this drink they were having. Shit. Maybe he should go back in and offer now, but that would probably be even more lame. He just didn't know. So he started the engine and drove back to the station feeling like the world's biggest and most classless idiot.

* * *

He got to the Starlight early and half-expecting she wouldn't even show up. She'd probably come to her senses and realize he was a loser that she wanted nothing to do with. He wouldn't blame her one bit.

He was happily surprised and relieved when she actually came walking in the door, just a minute or two after six. When he saw her he almost did a double-take, even in casual attire she looked so stunning he was floored. Why would a woman like her waste her time on him?

He'd never seen her when she wasn't wearing her baggy baker's uniform so he hadn't realized just how petite she was. There wasn't much to doubt about that now, not with her in those skin tight jeans and a sleeveless tee that was cropped to just above her belly button. He was mesmerized. He suddenly remembered himself and quickly stood, hurrying over to greet her. "Hi Beth thanks so much for agreeing to meet me. I apologize for not offering to pick you up there's no excuse for that."

"Alright." She wasn't giving it to him completely but she wasn't going to be bitter either.

He showed her to the table and even held her chair, things were getting a little better. He asked what she'd like to drink and ordered it for her. It seemed that in spite of the false start he had very nice manners.

The drinks arrived and she thanked him for hers then asked, "So what are the details of this party?"

"It's an annual event held in the ballroom of the Grand Hyatt in Atlanta. It's a formal evening of dinner and dancing with a lot of interaction between different departments. The governor and the mayor of Atlanta usually attend."

"Okay so I need to dress formally. I'm sure I'll find something. What time would we be leaving King County for Atlanta? I know it's about a two hour drive."

"It starts at seven so I'd like to leave by 4:30, just to make sure we give ourselves plenty of time. And this time I'll definitely be driving you." And then he smiled that smile, and all she could think was she'd probably walk with him to Atlanta if he'd just keep smiling at her that way. "Again I'm so sorry I didn't offer to pick you up this evening Beth. I don't even have a good excuse I just wasn't thinking."

"I understand it was kind of an awkward situation. So we're going to drive to Atlanta and attend this party I would assume lasts until quite late, and then we'll drive all the way back? That seems like a lot. I know you're the sheriff and all but I have to ask, will you be drinking?"

God he was an ass, that was becoming more and more evident. He needed a class on how to ask a woman on a proper date. "Well gee uh I usually spend the night right there at the Hyatt. I'm so sorry Beth I obviously haven't thought this through very well. I'm sure you think I'm an idiot and I'd have to agree with you."

He looked so lost and embarrassed she instinctively reached over and laid her hand on his. "I get it Rick, I really do. You're nervous. Shall we try again?"

"Thank you Beth you're being very gracious. I guess it's apparent I know nothing about asking a woman out, this is my first time."

"Oh you're kidding me. How could that possibly be? You were married weren't you? You've got two children."

He gave her the short version of his high school romance and teenage marriage. Now she was probably really going to think he was a losing proposition.

But she smiled, "Gosh I feel honored. What are you 30? And I'll be your first date? Now that's very special." She smiled and between that and her sweet nature he did feel better.

"Thank you Beth you're very kind. And I'm 31."

"I don't usually interrogate a man who asks me out but this is a little different. The fact that we have to travel there and back, I just feel I need to know exactly what the plan is and what you expect."

She could swear his neck turned pink, "Oh I don't expect anything Beth shit that's not what this is about I swear." He took a deep breath, "The hotel gives a huge, I mean _huge_ discount to the law enforcement officer's attending the function, you know good will and all. I could just get us each a room, I mean if that's okay with you. Otherwise I just won't have a drink and I'll bring you right home from Atlanta, no strings Beth. Really."

She couldn't stand it he was just too perfect and too adorably awkward while managing to be incredibly sexy. And he was somehow even more deliciously handsome especially in this flustered state. "I can pay for my own room Rick. It's my choice to attend and I don't mind at all."

"I'm sure that's true but I would mind very much. I've invited you and therefore I expect to pay for everything. Okay?"

"If you insist but I'm fine with contributing."

"It's not necessary Beth and I wouldn't be comfortable with that."

* * *

They'd gotten it all worked out and she was hoping maybe he'd invite her out sometime between that evening and the big favor. But he hadn't. He came in several times the following week and he was always very friendly but other than that nothing. She'd gone back to thinking this really was just a favor.

She made up her mind she'd take one more shot at trying to get somewhere with Rick Grimes. She was so attracted to him and she wanted very much to see if something could develop between them. She was hoping for so much more than one date to some stuffy law enforcement function.

He wanted to ask her out but they had a date set, and he didn't know if it was inappropriate to ask her for a date before the first date. He was an idiot, that he knew that. If Shane hadn't run off with Lori he'd ask him, he knew all about this kind of thing.

Thursday morning when he stopped in the shop for a coffee she looked a little angry with him. He didn't realize that wasn't her angry look it was her determined "it's now or never" look. As soon as he got to the counter she asked, "Do you have your children tomorrow night?"

He was caught by surprise but managed to say, "Um no, why?"

"Because you're coming to my house for dinner. Be there at six thirty, here's the address." She slid a piece of paper across the counter. "So now what else? Coffee black?"

"Thank you I'll be there Beth. And yes coffee please."

 **ooo00ooo**

 **A/N Poor Rick he just isn't quite the smooth operator he looks like he'd be. Beth has finally decided she's going to have to take the wheel! I hope you had some fun with it. I'll see you next Monday with chapter two. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick they are a beautiful pair, there's no denying that! Thank you for reading, following, and for being you, all that good stuff! Have a wonderful week and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much! The Brick Ship is in the water but the seas are somewhat choppy. We'll see if Beth can smooth things out and get Rick on a straighter course.**

ooo00ooo

She lived in a nice little duplex with a real pretty front porch. There were colorful baskets of flowers hanging from a beam and potted plants on the deck. As he walked up the front steps leading to her door he saw she'd created a nice seating area. There were two wicker chairs with a small table between them, it was pretty and relaxed looking and it seemed like her. For just a moment he imagined them sitting there together enjoying a glass of wine.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves and rang the doorbell. He heard her call, "just a minute," and just the sound of her voice made him feel happy. He was spending an evening with Beth Greene. He took another deep breath.

The door opened and he could feel his smile spread from ear to ear. She looked so lovely dressed in simple black slacks and a black and white blouse. But it wasn't her style sense that attracted him, it was her. Her beautiful open smile and her big blue eyes all topped off with those gorgeous blond curls. Those things all added to it, but more important was her genuine kindness and her sweet, and maybe just a little sassy, personality. "Hi Beth thank you for inviting me." He didn't know if that was the thing to say or not, but when she smiled and said, "Hello yourself Rick and thank you for coming." He supposed he'd done okay.

She had the room lights dimmed, a few candles burning and cool jazz softly playing on the stereo. The room smelled of dinner in the oven and the light floral fragrance she wore. This was nice, very nice.

He'd brought a bottle of wine and she asked, "Would you open it for us Rick? I'd like to have a glass before dinner, unless of course you're starving."

He smiled again because he just couldn't seem to quit, "No I think I can hold off while we have a drink, although it sure smells delicious."

"Well that's good to hear. Its baked ziti and I hope you'll like it. Let me just get the opener and the glasses."

He poured the wine and was delighted to find he was going to get his chance to join her on the porch, when she said, "It's a beautiful evening Rick; shall we sit outside?"

"Please I'd like that."

They sat on that pretty porch and after a few sips of the wine he felt himself begin to relax a little. "Thanks for your patience with me Beth. I know I handled this whole thing badly right from the beginning. I should have been the one to ask you to dinner tonight. It wasn't that I didn't want to ask you. I'd welcome any opportunity to spend time with you. I guess I'm like a fish out of water with all of this."

She almost couldn't take the sweetness, almost. She reached for his hand, "It's alright Rick we're here now and enjoying this delicious wine. I love to cook and I was happy you said yes to coming over. Why don't we just agree to start fresh? Will you tell me more about this party in Atlanta?"

"Starting fresh sounds good to me. The first thing I want you to know is that I invited you because I want to spend time with you. As far as the party goes it's fancy and festive but there are definitely political overtones. With the Governor and several other state officials in attendance, it's a real chance for counties to lobby those powers that be. Every department is looking for the funding and equipment we want and need. There will also be a lot of influential business people in attendance. They make generous donations of equipment and use of facilities."

"It's not that I'm forced to go but I do feel an obligation to attend. I want to represent King County and our law enforcement personnel. That's the business end of the evening. But like I said it's also fancy and festive, the food is top notch and the alcohol flows freely. There's music and dancing too. I'm not the world's best dancer but I'd like to think I'm not the worst."

She hadn't let loose of his hand as he spoke and she felt no desire to do so now. "I'm so happy you explained all of that Rick. I always feel more comfortable knowing what to expect. I'm also happy to know it really is an invitation to spend the evening with you, and not just a favor I'm doing for a friend."

Her words made his smile grow and from her chair it was a sight she was sure she would never tire of. The sparkle in his eyes and the crinkling of skin near those eyes, it was at once so innocently sweet and oh so crazy sexy. "Believe me Beth Greene, if I would have had even the slightest inkling you'd agree to a date with me I would have invited you out long ago." He knew it was easy to say that now that she'd taken the initiative.

Over dinner he asked, "I think you know quite a bit about me but I feel like I don't know much about you. Tell me about yourself Beth, please."

"Well let's see, I grew up about twenty miles from here on a farm that's been in my family for more than 160 years. My Mom and Dad still live there and it's still a working farm. My Dad is an older man, he's 70 and my mother is 50. They have a foremen, Otis, and he and his wife Patricia do a lot of the work. I try to spend at least one weekend a month there with them."

"I also have a sister Maggie who lives in Michigan with her husband, and a brother Shawn who's working on his master's degree in animal husbandry. It's expected that once he completes his education Daddy will turn the farm over to him."

"That's a lot about everyone else and I appreciate you sharing all of it, but what about you Beth?"

She smiled, "I went to college and earned my Bachelor of Arts Degree in Music Studies. As soon as the diploma was in my hand I learned there was an almost non-existent job market in my field. I could have traveled to a larger city and gotten employment, but I didn't want to be too far from my folks. So now I'm running a pastry shop where I was only supposed to be an employee. I can't complain though, I love my job. And besides if I hadn't been working there I may not have met a very handsome county sheriff."

He turned on the smile as he lightly squeezed her hand, "I almost feel bad saying this but it's the truth, I'm so damn happy there weren't any music studies jobs."

He helped her clear the table even though she told him all of that could wait, and he insisted on helping with the dishes. "I don't want to think about you waking up to a mess Beth."

That told her a little something more about him, "You run a pretty tight ship I'll bet. Nice clean house with a place for everything and everything in its place?"

He chuckled softly, "I admit I'm that person, you seem to be a little that way yourself."

She smiled back at him, "You're right I am, except for my closet which always seems to be a mess."

He laughed again, "We all have that one thread we leave hanging, don't we? For me it's the trunk of my car. It always seems to be a mess."

The evening seemed to be going so perfectly. That's how it felt to her, like it couldn't have gotten much better. They sat on the couch listening to music and talking, and when he spotted her guitar in the corner she even sang to him. It was all so perfect and she was just sure they'd made a huge leap forward.

He changed her mind for her when he stood abruptly and announced, "I don't want to overstay my welcome Beth. Thanks so much for everything, it was great. I'll see you soon." It was like he was suddenly in a big hurry to get somewhere else, anywhere else.

That was it. No hug. No kiss. She was so exasperated and so confused, she didn't understand any of it. What was with this guy? She made up her mind that instant that was it, there wasn't going to be any more. She was done with him. It was like some weird game he was playing and she was losing every round. It was obvious he didn't know what he wanted and she wasn't in the mood to wait around while he figured it out.

She'd made a commitment to go to his big whatever party in Atlanta and she'd keep that promise. After that as far as she was concerned he was back to being just another customer. She didn't need the frustration.

He got in his car and hung his head. He was such an idiot. He was crazy about her and yet every time he had a chance to step up and let her know, it was like he deliberately shot himself in the foot. She must think he was not only real stupid but a real asshole to boot. Even he couldn't understand his behavior. It was like some weird combination of confusion, fear and anxiety had taken over.

He was confused by the deep feelings he already had for her. Weren't you supposed to know someone a long time before you cared this much? Sure he'd seen her several times a week for the past few months, was that the same? And reality was she'd owned him from that first morning he'd seen her in the bakery. She just didn't know it and he was too big a jerk to tell her.

Fearful. But why? She was a wonderful woman who didn't seem to have an insincere bone in her body. But he'd been burned and deeply hurt and he'd lost a family. He knew he couldn't live through something that horrible twice, and he recognized he was afraid to take the risk. He also understood he was unfairly projecting his past experience onto her. That was just more proof to him he was a jerk.

And as gracious as she was and as understanding as she'd been when he'd said and done the wrong thing, he always felt so anxious around her. Like he was certain he was going to blow it all. He was positive this time that was just what he'd done. He wouldn't blame her one bit if she told him to fuck off, she wasn't going to any stupid parties and he should stay the hell out of the shop and away from her. He didn't think she'd ever speak or behave that way, but he wouldn't fault her one bit if she did.

He went home and downed a couple of quick shots of Turkey but it didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking about how terrific she was and what an idiot he was.

* * *

She never ever wanted to give another moment's thought to Rick Grimes. The problem was her brain didn't seem to care what she wanted. She woke up Saturday morning with a headache from lack of sleep and hoping to God he didn't show up at the shop. Then again she hoped he did. Darn it. Now she was more angry with herself than with him. It was just that she did kind of want to see him. A lot.

Over the next few days he'd pop in regularly for a coffee or tea, just like he had the past several months. He was always very pleasant so she tried to be real pleasant as well. But none of it seemed quite natural, all of their interactions felt stilted and tense.

ooo00ooo

When the day of the party favor came she went through all the usual motions and rituals of preparing for a big date. She got a mani / pedi and she got her hair done and she put on her best party-ready makeup. Last she packed her overnight bag. She thought she was looking pretty darn good, at least there was that. Because she felt like she had a hot rock in the pit of her stomach while she waited for him to arrive. How could this evening possibly turn out to be anything but a tension-filled disaster?

When the knock sounded on the door for just a moment she thought she might throw up. Instead she took a deep breath and told herself to stay positive, plastered a big smile on her face and opened it, "Hello Rick nice to see you. I'm ready to go, well except for my dress. It's in the garment bag. I couldn't see any reason to wrinkle it on the long drive."

She could practically feel the nervousness coming off of him, "Oh yeah well okay good idea." He was indeed nervous, and there was also that truth that as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter that she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She looked glamorous and perfect to him. "Please let me carry your things Beth." There was so much he wanted to say to her about how nice she looked and how much he was looking forward to spending the evening with her, but he just couldn't quite get the words to come out.

He wanted to apologize for being such a clueless idiot. For leaving her apartment like there was some place else he preferred to be. That had been just one more bonehead move to throw in his ever-growing pile of regrets.

He put her things in the trunk and held the door as she got in, then hurriedly got in his side. "I brought some bottled water and a few light snacks for the road, just in case." That helped ease her stress a little, in fact she almost wanted to laugh. On the one hand she was sure that was probably what he did for his kids, on the other hand it was very sweet and thoughtful. She was trying so hard not to care about him, but little things like that chipped away at her defenses.

"And please Beth put the radio on whatever you want to listen to, I like it all." He smiled over at her looking kind of shy and maybe just a little lost. She wished he wouldn't do that. The last thing she needed was to see that darn smile and him looking cute.

"Thank you, Rick."

They rode to Atlanta in almost total silence. By the time they got there she was wondering why she hadn't just canceled. In the long run it probably would have been the least painful option for both of them. But hindsight and all, she was here and he was here and they were going to a party. Whoop.

His stomach was in knots wishing he could just talk to her. Why had he suddenly gotten like this? He was usually pretty good at casual conversation but with her he felt like a bungling buffoon. If he didn't care so much and wasn't trying so hard to do everything right, maybe he could have done a better job with all of this.

They arrived at the hotel, checked in at the desk and went to their rooms. That's when they discovered their rooms were adjoining. It felt like just one more awkward moment to add to all the other awkward moments they'd shared. Neither one knew quite what to say so they just didn't say anything as they went to their opposite sides. Like a couple of prize fighters entering the ring.

She'd slipped her dress on and was busy fighting with the clasp on her necklace, but her mind was in high gear. She was aware of just what she'd been doing. She knew she kept telling herself it was the last time she was going to try. How many times had it been now? At least two too many that she'd said this was it, his last chance. But then she'd see him and she'd think he was worth maybe just a little more patience. But this time she was full of resolve, she promised herself this was the make it or break it evening for them. She hoped he'd step up.

She'd wanted him for a long time. Not in some sexual way, although she had long ago admitted to herself that was part of it. But she genuinely cared for him. She knew he was a good man, she'd seen enough of him to know that. She also knew he was shy and inexperienced when it came to dating, and she could sense his fear of putting himself 'out there.' But at the heart of it she was pretty sure he had feelings for her. She made up her mind he was just a man who needed a push. A _firm_ push. She decided she was going to be the woman to give him that push.

Twenty minutes after they'd arrived in the rooms he knocked lightly on the door that separated them. He barely peeked his head in her side, trying very hard not to overstep the threshold or his bounds. He simply called, "Beth are you ready? No rush."

She was just putting an earring in as she walked out of the bathroom and when he saw her he felt his heart go to his throat. The red dress she wore looked like it had been made especially for her. It brought the phrase "fits like a glove" right to the front of his mind. And although the dress was strikingly sexy it wasn't at all revealing, it simply gave that illusion. It was the perfect combination of very hot and very classy.

Her overall look was one that left everything to the imagination and right now his imagination was working overtime.

He smiled as she walked toward him, unsure how she was able to manage it in those sky high heels. She appeared to be an expert at it and he was enjoying watching her. She smiled back, "Okay I think I'm ready, let me just get my bag." Her "bag" was a small delicately beaded purse.

"Beth I've never seen anyone or anything as lovely as you." He was relieved he'd finally said something to her that he not only meant, but that he hoped conveyed to her how he felt.

She didn't respond, at least not verbally, she just walked to him and put her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek. It was then she gave him that push he needed, "Let's you and I go to this party Sheriff and we'll show them just what a party's all about. You try and get your funding and equipment or whatever but I also expect you to treat me like I'm the woman you're with, and that you're _very_ happy about it. You show me just how special you think I am, and I'll make sure you know that as far as I'm concerned you're the only man in the room. How does that sound?"

She knew she'd embarrassed him, she'd embarrassed herself. She wasn't holding back though, she was sure it was the kind of thing Rick Grimes needed to hear.

He seemed to catch his breath and that smile of his was on full power. She could swear his eyes were twinkling when he responded, "I can't find a problem with any of that, it all sounds perfect." He leaned in kissed her cheek and held his arm out for her to take, "Miss Greene."

"By the way Sheriff you look very handsome this evening."

"Thank you Beth." She couldn't help herself, she loved the way he looked when he got a little self-conscious.

When they arrived downstairs the ballroom was already filling up. He didn't miss how the other men in the room were looking her over. He couldn't blame them, as far as he was concerned she was the most beautiful woman there, or anywhere else.

Without thinking about it or even being fully aware of what he was doing, he found his arm had moved around her waist and he'd pulled her a little closer to him. For just a moment he wondered if the move may seem too possessive, but then hadn't she told him to treat her like the woman he was with? When she looked up at him with that gorgeous smile he was pretty sure he'd finally accidentally done something right.

When a server came by with a tray of champagne glasses he reached for one and handed it to her, then took one for himself. They tipped their glasses together as he smiled, "To a wonderful evening with a beautiful woman." Oh yes she thought, things are getting so much better.

Each of the large round dining tables was set for ten and there were place cards at each setting. They agreed they should probably locate their table and then mingle with the other party goers. That's when he noticed and he couldn't believe it when he saw who they were seated with. He had to fix this right away. "Beth I need to find someone and have our seats changed."

"Why? Is something wrong? This seems like a nice spot."

It was obvious something was adding to his stress level and he definitely seemed uncomfortable. He swallowed hard before telling her, "It's just that my ex-wife Lori and her husband Shane are seated at our table."

She nodded her head. "Are you embarrassed to have them see you with a date, with me? Did you not want your ex wife to know you're dating?"

"Oh no, no it's nothing like that it's just, well I don't know it just seems wrong somehow."

"You have children together so I'm sure you see them on a regular basis, and as for me I have no problem sitting with your ex and her husband. As long as you remember I'm the one you're with tonight." She gave him a big beautiful smile and a little wink and he was certain he wouldn't have any trouble at all remembering who he was with.

He let out a soft laugh and told her just that, "I could never forget that Beth. I knew the first time I saw you you were quite the woman, and you prove it to me every time I see you."

"Maybe it's because I think you're quite the man."

He smiled that smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, and again wrapped his arm around her waist. They had mingling to do.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Rick made a couple of wrong turns but it seems Beth has finally got him headed in the right direction. We'll see how the rest of the party goes next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading along. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo of our lovely couple is posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back here next Monday for more of The Party Favor. A very Happy Valentine's Day to all of us and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much, I appreciate you reading along. Shall we join Rick and Beth at the big party? I think so :)**

ooo00ooo

He was the sheriff of a small county, by virtue of that fact alone he had to practically beg to get anyone to listen to his suggestions or recommendations. He'd been coming to these functions for years and he'd never gotten anywhere with the "system." He felt like he had to fight just for an opportunity to speak, and no ground ever seemed to be gained.

This time things were quite a bit different. It was like every mucky muck in the room had to hurry over to talk with him. Or at least they tried to act like it was him they wanted to speak with. They all seemed anxious to ask him what he felt was most important to the future of law enforcement. They acted interested to know his opinion on what were the most effective pieces of equipment. The ones needed to ensure the safety of not only citizens but law enforcement officers as well.

He got it. He knew why he was suddenly of interest and why everyone was seeking out his opinion. It didn't have a thing to do with him or his expertise. It had everything to do with the beautiful woman in the red dress, the one with the gorgeous smile and her hand on his arm. They all wanted to be introduced to her, and they all seemed to spend the bulk of their time chatting with Beth rather than with him. He didn't mind at all. As long as it was him she was hanging on to, and she kept looking at him the way she did. They could go ahead and talk all they wanted.

The best part of it was the way she was able to handle these people. She couldn't have made the things she said sound more heartfelt. It not only appeared as though she had a vested interest in the law enforcement community, but she spoke with an authority that made it sound as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. She was like a well-intentioned con artist. It tickled him to see how she had them agreeing with her, eating right out of the palm of her hand. The sheriff was both amused and impressed.

The governor himself came over to chat and she had him hanging on her every word. She was so sincere as she stressed the importance of keeping law enforcement personnel safe, and of not being afraid to increase funding to make certain they were. The sheriff was pretty sure she could give paid lobbyists lessons on how to get what they wanted.

Rick was also certain the governor would have stood there listening to Beth all evening, if his wife hadn't showed up and practically dragged him away by the collar.

Rick did get very uncomfortable when some businessman he'd never seen came over to them. He owned several car dealerships in the Southeast and wanted to talk to Rick about sheriff's department vehicles. It wasn't the talk of the vehicles or the deal he offered. It was that he'd obviously had way too much to drink, and the way he leered at Beth was creepy and very unsettling.

He was offering to sell Rick's department a couple of detective vehicles at a cost far less than fleet pricing. The deal itself sounded good, but his attention to the sheriff's date was worrisome. The guy was obviously a slime ball. Rick was sure he couldn't be trusted, and he knew he wouldn't leave Beth out of his sight while that creepy bastard was anywhere near.

But besides that one jerk everything had been going great.

Rick was aware he'd been wearing an ear to ear grin all evening, he had good reason to. For once the powers that be were listening to him. He was pretty sure he was going to get the go ahead on a new software program, and there was talk of increasing his budget so he could hire another deputy. Even funding for new equipment seemed like an excellent possibility. That was all truly wonderful, but what was far better than any of that was just being the man lucky enough to be standing there with Beth Greene.

They'd been slowly sipping champagne since their arrival and he was feeling happy and relaxed, and now they finally had a minute alone. His hand was on her low back and he held his face close to hers, "You certainly have a way of getting everyone's attention Beth. I couldn't help noticing how you talk to these folks like it's something you've done for years."

"I'm the chief negotiator." She stated it simply and with a smile.

He gave her a quizzical look, "Chief negotiator?"

"Yes, I've held the position since I was first able to talk. That's the way it is when you're the youngest child. The older ones may be bigger and stronger, but it's the youngest one that holds all the power with the parents. Shawn and Maggie knew that so I was the one they always sent to ask Mama and Daddy for things we might want to have or do."

"They'd have me be the one to ask for the little things, like if we could make popsicles or have popcorn on Saturday night, but also the big stuff. Like letting my brother Shawn use the car to drive us all to and from school, and out for cokes afterwards. I made quite a bit of money with my negotiation skills."

He was fighting laughter imagining a little blond girl wielding the power in her family, "And just how did you make this money?"

"I made deals with Maggie and Shawn, I felt I should be rewarded for my work. After all, they needed me. For example, I was perfectly happy to ride on the school bus to and from school. I got to sit with my friend Amy and she always had the best goodies, like pop tarts and gummy bears. We'd talk about things that are important to young girls, the dreamy boys in boy bands who we'd compare to the boys in our class. We'd giggle all the way to school and all the way back. It was fun and I didn't have any interest in riding in the car with Shawn. Besides, Shawn was just using me and Maggie, it was a ruse that we were all going to do something together. He really just wanted to pick up his girl at her house on the way to school, and then take her for a coke and some smooching afterwards. It didn't have a thing to do with me and Maggie."

"So I worked out the deal. I agreed to get Daddy to go along and let him use the car. I was the best little eye batting and lower lip jutting child you have ever seen. But before I did my part, I made sure Shawn knew what he owed me and Maggie. For that particular job he had to buy us each a six pack of coke for waiting at the library, while he took his girl riding around. Plus he had to pay me five dollars for making the deal happen. He had to give us each two dollars for promising never to tell anyone the truth, even if we got tortured. When I got Daddy to agree to let him use the car two days every week, we had to renegotiate the financial part of the deal. A farm boy only has so much money."

She had him laughing out loud, "You're quite the entrepreneur as well as negotiator. Just how old were you when you were cooking these back room deals?"

"That particular negotiation took place when I was 12. There are several others I may or may not share with you. I have to have some secrets in case I need to negotiate similar deals with you in the future." He could see she was trying hard not to laugh along with him.

"I see. Let me just assure you right now Beth, I have no problem whatsoever with you making all the popsicles and having all the popcorn you like. And if it's gummy bears and pop tarts that bring you happiness, I'll buy you all you want of both. And yes the six pack of coke too. Anything else I should be prepared for?" He was doing his best to maintain a serious look, he wasn't very successful.

"I'll have to make you a list of things later, right now I see they're about to announce dinner is served."

He realized he'd only thought he was falling for her before, now he knew for sure he was a goner, he wanted everything with this woman. She was smart, nice, beautiful and funny. What more could a man want or need?

Then he found out something else about her and he was more blown away than ever. She looked in his eyes and as she lightly brushed her palm along his cheek told him, "Just so you know, I wasn't making that other stuff up. The well-being of my favorite law enforcement officer is very important to me, I actually studied up on those safety issues I talked about."

* * *

He was feeling happy and relaxed with his arm firmly around her waist as they walked toward the table. It was when he spotted Lori and Shane, already seated at there, that panic got him right where he lived. He couldn't imagine this going any way but wrong.

When they reached the table Shane immediately stood and extended his hand to Rick, but no one could miss the fact that, although Shane's hand may indeed be reaching toward Rick, his eyes were firmly focused on Beth. "Rick good to see you buddy."

Rick was all smiles but he was thinking, oh no you don't Shane. He quickly shook Shane's hand and then did the introductions, "Beth Greene I'd like you to meet Lori and Shane Walsh. Lori and Shane, Beth Greene." Rick shocked himself and probably everyone else when he leaned in and kissed Beth's cheek. It seemed like the right time.

She looked at him with a quick smile and then gave her attention to Lori, extending her hand to the woman, "It's so nice to meet you Lori, your children are so sweet and polite. You should be very proud."

"You know my children?" Lori looked genuinely shocked and maybe just a little displeased.

"Well it's not that I know them well, but I do see them often. Rick brings them into my place of business."

Rick's stomach was in knots but he'd kept the smile on his face as he pulled Beth's chair out for her, and then took his own seat.

"Really? What kind of business?"

"It's a small pastry shop. But please don't be concerned their Dad's feeding them a lot of sweets, he makes them stick with the healthier items." Beth had her 1000 watt smile glowing and Rick noticed Shane still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He also noticed Lori giving Shane the death glare.

Shane either didn't notice or didn't care because he started chatting with Beth, asking questions and making lame jokes. Rick tried running a little interference. He didn't want to risk Lori having negative feelings about Beth because Shane had a wandering eye. So he made conversation with her, asking Lori about the kids and what they were doing for the evening and other small talk. But all the while his hand was resting lightly on Beth's back.

It was about that time he thanked God the other guests seated at their table began to arrive. There were introductions all around, a waiter came by and poured everyone a glass of wine, and the conversation turned to talk of departments, policies and what was for dinner.

He turned his attentions to Beth and quietly asked, "Are you having a nice time?"

"I'm having a much better time than I imagined I would. I think it's the man I'm with, he's the most handsome and charming fellow here. How about you Rick, are you having a nice time?"

"I've always dreaded these things but tonight I'm having a great time. I know for sure it's the woman I'm with, she's not just the most beautiful woman here, she's also the smartest and the funniest." Just as he had earlier he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and whispered, "I think my favorite law enforcement officer has found his self-confidence."

Dinner was served and over dessert the speeches began. The governor spoke and the state's attorney general spoke, the head of the union spoke, and about the time everyone was ready to doze off the band finally started to play. "I've been waiting all night to dance with you Beth, shall we?"

"Yes please." He stood, held his hand out to her and escorted her to the dance floor. The band was playing the slow and sexy "All of Me" by John Legend, and as far as Rick was concerned no song could have been more fitting. The best part was holding her close as they moved across the dance floor.

"Rick you told me you were just an average dancer, I'd say you're far above average."

"It's my partner who inspires me."

"Do you think we're being too cheesy?"

"Maybe just a little, but I like it." He was looking in her eyes and smiling that smile and she returned his smile, "I like it too."

It was during their second dance that the governor walked over to them and tapped Rick on the shoulder, signaling he wanted to cut in. Rick looked uncomfortable and Beth caught the governor's wife looking very unhappy. Before Rick could speak Beth smiled her biggest and best smile and sweetly said, "I'm so sorry governor, but you being a southern gentleman and all I'm sure you'll understand. My Mama told me I should save all my dances for the man who brought me to the party." And she batted her eyelashes a little as she continued to smile and added, "Thank you so much for asking, it's very flattering. Perhaps your wife would like to dance?"

It was all Rick could do not to laugh. This woman was something else, surprising him at every turn and so far they were all happy surprises.

They decided on a little break from the dancing and the crowd and walked out on the balcony, taking in the expansive city view. They were resting their arms on the railing and she spoke, "I always love a city view in the evening when all the lights are twinkling. I don't think I'd care to live in a big city but there are aspects of it I do enjoy."

He placed an open palm on the small of her back as he moved closer to her, "I agree with you. I like bringing my children here and taking in the zoo or the aquarium, visiting the museum. I'm always happy when I arrive and even happier when I leave."

"Beth I was a little worried and I still am, were you uncomfortable sitting with Lori and Shane?"

"I noticed you were tense, I was a little bit tense myself a couple of times. Not really because of Lori. I can understand her being anxious about the idea of another woman around her children. She doesn't know me and children need to be protected. I think, or at least I hope, she was reassured when I explained I knew them from work."

"You're something else Beth. I knew that before tonight but I swear I'm blown away. Maybe you should go in the diplomatic corp."

She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her check on his shoulder, "Oh I can't stand all that political stuff, I'd much rather bake Danish all day and play piano all night."

"I'm sorry I don't buy your baked goods. I need to start having a muffin once in a while or something."

"I've wondered about that, but you do occasionally buy something."

"I have a confession. I just don't eat sweets in the morning and when I do buy something I take it to my secretary. The only bakery item I eat in the morning is a piece of toast."

"I see. I guess I have to start making loaves of multigrain bread so I can fix you a boring slice of toast in the mornings."

"Maybe I'd better branch out a little, I know I don't want you to think I'm boring."

* * *

It was midnight when the party finally wrapped up. They'd said their goodnights to everyone and were on their way back up to the room. They'd been talking and sharing a laugh but as they stepped off the elevator Rick's smile disappeared. It was the car salesman.

He and Beth may have had some drinks, but that didn't help mask the heavy smell of alcohol coming off the guy. Without even speaking the bastard made a grab for Beth, coming way too close. Rick wasted no time pushing him away from her and slamming him hard up against the wall, clutching one hand around the guys throat as he held his head up and gave him a menacing look, "Touch her again asshole and I promise you'll wish you hadn't."

Reality was the guy was so drunk Rick doubted he'd remember a thing in the morning. He left him slumped on the floor, he'd call security to come after the jerk.

He took her in his arms, "Are you okay, I'm so sorry Beth."

"I'm fine and please don't be sorry, you didn't do a thing wrong. Honestly? Seeing you in your rough, tough Sheriff mode was pretty thrilling." Very hot and sexy was what it had been, but she was keeping that part to herself, at least for now.

He opened the door to his room and escorted her through the adjoining door to her room. He apologized again for the seating arrangements at dinner, for the boring speeches, and for the jerk in the hallway.

She surprised him when she suddenly put her arms around his neck. She reached a hand to the back of his head, her thumb teasing the curls of his hair as she gently brought his face close to hers, "Rick please shut up and kiss me. Otherwise I swear I'm going to scream." He did as he was told.

Extreme passion didn't seem like too strong a description, in fact it may not have been strong enough. When they broke apart for air she slid her hand down a little to the back of his neck and gently brushed the skin there with the tips of her fingers. His hand caressed her face as his thumb lightly rubbed along her cheekbone. They starred in each other's eyes, just enjoying the moment of intense attraction and shared but unspoken feelings.

He was the one who broke the silence when he quietly said, "This is the part where I tell you what a lovely evening I've had. I express to you the truth, never have I been more charmed by anyone than I am by Beth Greene. Then I ask you if you prefer I take you to an early breakfast, or if you'd rather sleep in. Dine out or room service?" But he didn't give her a chance to respond, first he had to kiss her again.

This time when they broke apart she placed her hands to either side of his face, "I have to admit I like it when you take the lead sheriff. I hope you finally understand that I'm very attracted to you, I'm interested to see just how you're going to carry on from here."

"It's safe to say I'm going to do everything in my power to make you very aware of my deep attraction to you. I want to make you happy Beth. I know I blew it at first, I'm determined not to let that happen again." He couldn't keep from giving her just one more deep kiss.

She laid her hand lightly against his cheek, "I think the later breakfast. I'd like to sleep in a little, I plan on having some very sweet dreams this evening. And room service sounds just right to me."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N It seems our sheriff has indeed found his confidence and he stepped right up. The Brick ship is sailing smooth seas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment / review. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr bethylmethbrick, check out our beautiful couple. I hope to see you all back here next Monday for more of The Party Favor. Until then, remember I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much! I think we can agree the party turned out a lot better than either Rick or Beth expected it would. We're picking up where we left off, I hope you enjoy!**

ooo00ooo

It had been a big day and an even bigger night. He was so ready for a good night's sleep but apparently sleep was having trouble locating the sheriff. His mind was in overdrive. This evening had turned out so differently than he'd anticipated it would.

As they made the drive to Atlanta he'd actually started to regret inviting her. He was so certain they'd both be uncomfortable, not just with each other but with the party in general. But yes mostly with each other.

He'd behaved so badly when they'd had dinner at her place, and things hadn't gotten better between them. He should have apologized to her the first time he saw her after that night, but foolishly he hadn't. Instead he'd hoped it would go away and in doing that he'd allowed it to fester and cause them to be so uneasy around each other.

He owed his current state of happiness all to her, she was the one who had straightened his ass out. Before they ever left the hotel room for the party she'd made it perfectly clear to him exactly how she expected him to behave. She shouldn't have had to, but then again the way she told him was kind of sexy and the look on her face was a look he didn't want to forget.

All evening she'd surprised and delighted him. She was so smart and so clever and really funny. And gracious, she'd been so kind with Lori and even Shane. When she rejected the governor's attentions it was one of the best rebukes he'd ever seen. She'd played the part of the southern belle like she was starring in Gone with the Wind.

The entire evening had been wonderful but nothing had been as wonderful as when she told him to shut up and kiss her. Or when she'd let him know without doubt, not only in her actions but in her words that she cared for him. As hard as it was for him to believe what she said, he wasn't going to question it. He wasn't going to take a chance of screwing things up with her again by doubting either her actions, or her words.

Tomorrow was another day and he hoped they'd spend it together. For now he needed rest but what Rick Grimes needed and wanted weren't the same thing at all. What he wanted was to slip through that adjoining door and slip into bed with her. He wouldn't do it, she wasn't the kind of woman a man behaved that way with. And he was hoping for so much more with her than just that. But that didn't lessen the fact that he wanted to.

ooo00ooo

She was lying in bed and she could feel herself still smiling, the sheriff had finally gotten his confidence in working order. She'd been waiting all night for him to kiss her. There had been so many times when she thought he would. When he held his face so close to hers, after they'd talked with all those many "powerful" people in attendance. She thought he was going to kiss her then, but he didn't. When they danced there was that moment when his hand had slipped just a little lower than the low of her back. She was so sure he'd kiss her then. But no. When they were out on the balcony and his arm was around her, and she slipped an arm around him then rested her cheek on his shoulder. She was sure he'd kiss her then. But no again.

When they got to the room she'd been brazen and forward but it had to be done. When he escorted her to her room, and he was still apologizing for all those things that no longer mattered, she just couldn't take another minute of it. She realized Rick Grimes needed one more set of instructions. One more firm push.

She was so glad she'd given those to him because when the kisses finally came she discovered the sheriff's kisses were worth the wait, and then some. They were both tender and deeply passionate and they'd definitely gotten a fire started in her. Just thinking about it made that fire heat up again. Thank goodness he was such a gentleman and still kind of shy. She knew she'd have a lot of trouble saying no to Rick.

Right now she was also aware she needed her rest. She was having breakfast with the handsome sheriff and they'd be together on the long drive home. Maybe, hopefully, even after that. She wanted to look good for him. He always looked so darn good to her.

ooo00ooo

He'd gotten up at 7:30 and the lateness surprised him, he was usually such an early riser. He didn't hear any noise coming from her room, nothing that would indicate she was up. He made a cup of crappy coffee with the little machine in the room, and when there was still no sound from her he took a shower.

He was dressed, repacked and ready to start the day but there was still no hint she was awake. At nine he thought he'd better check on her. He quietly walked in her room. The heavy drapes covering her window weren't quite meeting in the middle, and the bit of sun that was filtering in illuminated the room enough for him to clearly see her laying there in bed.

She was curled up on her side with her blond curls spread across the pillow. From his vantage point she couldn't have looked more sexy. He took in the nearly translucent quality of her delicately beautiful skin and he was transfixed. He wanted so much to lightly brush his fingertips along her cheek, and all the while he stood there he'd swear her pretty pink lips held just the hint of a smile.

As much as he hated to do it he thought he'd better wake her. Check out time was eleven and he knew women needed their time getting ready. He didn't want her to feel rushed. Plus she'd clearly said she wanted room service and that always took a while. So yes, he'd better wake her. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him.

He stood by the side of her bed, leaned over and gently brushed the hair back from her face as he softly whispered her name, "Beth, Beth."

She emitted a soft "mmmm" sound as she rolled over on her back, slowly opening her eyes to see him there. Her smile grew as she quietly said, "Good morning Rick," that's when he learned her voice was deeper, a bit rougher, and very sexy in the morning. What she did next was undoubtedly an innocent move but the sheriff nearly lost all self-control. She stretched like a cat as she held her arms straight up and arched her back. It took every ounce of restraint he could muster not to get in the bed with her then, to say and do whatever was necessary to convince her she should let him make love to her.

"Good morning Beth," He smiled broadly hoping the look in his eyes didn't give away the the thoughts going through his mind. "I'm so sorry to wake you but I'm afraid we may not have enough time to have breakfast if we don't order soon."

"Is it that late?" She glanced at the clock then, "Oh my gosh it is. Will you order for me please? I'd like pancakes and bacon, coffee and orange juice please. And can you ask for extra butter and extra syrup, pretty please? As soon as it gets here I'll get right up. I promise." She rolled back over snuggling into her pillow, and once again he wanted her in every way a man desires a woman. Instead he took his hand and smoothed it over her hair, "Of course I will Sweetheart." Oops, he'd let that slip out.

Room service delivered the meal to his room, rolling the small table over near the window. It looked inviting with the bright white linens, sparkling glasses and a crystal vase with a red rose in the center. He walked back in her room and he was sure she hadn't moved. He got a little bold when he bent down and kissed her cheek, "Breakfast is ready."

She smiled at him sleepy-eyed and oh so sexy looking and damn if she didn't stretch again, and then responded in that morning voice of hers, "Okay good I'm starving." She didn't hesitate, he'd planned to leave the room and give her privacy but she was too quick. She threw the covers back and stood and the sheriff saw quite a bit of Beth Greene. He felt certain she didn't realize her gown left so little to the imagination. He was taken aback. He could see exactly what she was wearing under that gown, nothing but what were surely the world's tiniest pair of panties. The rest of her was exposed and he could see her perfect little breasts. As difficult as it was in that moment he tried to be a gentleman as he quickly turned away. That didn't really matter. He knew the image of her breasts was permanently and forever imprinted on his brain. Not that he objected, quite the contrary it was an image he planned to revisit many times.

"Let me get the hotel bathrobe for you Beth, it's a little chilly in the room."

"Thank you Rick it does feel a bit cool." Yeah that sold him, he felt 100% certain she was completely innocent to the fact she'd exposed herself to him. He held the robe while she slipped her arms in, and as much as he loved that image of her that was emblazoned on his mind he couldn't deny she looked adorable in the oversized bathrobe.

"Rick! You ordered us a mimosa! I love them! Thank you so much for thinking of that."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't think if I had one my driving would be impaired."

"No I think I know you well enough now to know you wouldn't take chances."

"I'd never put you at risk Beth." He pulled her chair out and when they were both seated he lifted his glass, tipping it toward her, "To the most beautiful woman I know."

She felt herself blush, "Thank you Rick, I thought I must look a little disheveled and sleepy eyed right about now."

"You can call it what you like Beth, I call it sexy." He could feel the back of his neck warm but he didn't care. He was turning over a new leaf with her. She was going to know just how he felt.

"Well I think you cheated. You got yourself all cleaned up and dressed before I got a chance to see your morning look."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I could have wakened you sooner but I didn't think I was a worthy sight. Sometime soon okay?" He made them both blush with that remark.

He was a little amazed as he watched her spread what seemed to him an enormous amount of butter on her pancakes. She was even more generous with the syrup. She took a couple of fast bites and then giggled, "I'm sorry I know that probably looks terrible, like I have no table manners at all. I have to slow down. It's just that I'm always so starving when I first wake up and unlike you Rick, I love sweets in the morning. And butter, lots of butter."

He was sitting across from her with a big grin and his half a grapefruit, a poached egg on wheat toast and black coffee. "Please don't apologize Beth, if you're happy then I'm very happy. If you want we can even stop and get you some pop tarts and gummy bears for the ride home."

"Are you making fun of me Rick Grimes?"

"Not at all, it's actually a pleasure to watch you eat. Besides I've already told you I'd buy you all of those you wanted."

* * *

It was when she went in the bathroom to shower she realized what he'd seen. She took off the big fluffy robe and hung it on the back of the door, and when she saw her reflection in the mirror she let out a quiet gasp. She'd bought the gown especially for the trip. She knew it was a delicate fabric but she had no idea how see-through it was. Oh dear, Rick had gotten an eyeful and with that thought she could swear she felt every bit of her skin turn pink. Then she smiled, he really was the perfect gentleman. He'd never mentioned a thing or tried anything. He simply suggested the robe to keep her warm. Rick Grimes was the real deal, a _real_ man.

He'd made this morning so special for her and he was so attentive to her wants and needs. She wondered if he'd always be so sweet and thoughtful, she really couldn't imagine he wouldn't.

When they were ready to go he began to open the door but then stopped. He turned to her and took her in his arms, "I don't think I've ever spent a more enjoyable evening and morning. Thank you so much Beth. It was by far the best favor anyone has ever done for me." He smiled at his little joke and she did as well, and then he gave her one of his heat filled kisses. She could swear she really did feel her knees weaken.

As soon as he had the car headed for home she scooted as close to him as the seatbelt would allow. She laid her hand over his, "Would you like to do something this afternoon, I mean with me?"

He made every effort to keep his thoughts and his words pure as he replied, "I'd like nothing better than to spend the day with you. Is there something particular you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could go back to my place and I'd pack us a picnic. We can go out to the lake and spread a blanket. Maybe take a little walk if we wanted to, or maybe just sip wine and talk. I could even bring my guitar and sing for you."

He took his eyes off the road just long enough to smile over at her, "That sounds wonderful, let's do all of those things."

* * *

They were at her place and he was trying to help her get the picnic ready but it was tough on him. Between those tight jeans she had on and the image of her in her nightgown that was permanently emblazoned on his brain, combined with her happy and exuberant personality, all he could think about doing was holding her. He wanted to touch every part of her, he wanted to intimately know every part of her.

She could feel it. He was being helpful, sweet, polite, all the things that made him Rick Grimes. But she could feel it from him. He had his mind on her and she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted. She was relieved he was such a gentleman because she knew she wanted what he wanted. One of them had to have a little self-discipline, this relationship was just getting started.

* * *

He drove them out to the lake and they found a perfect spot. It was shaded by a big weeping willow with a soft layer of earth and grass below it. He laid the blanket down and set the cooler next to it. "Are you ready for a glass of wine?" He smiled that smile that had gotten to her from the minute she first saw him.

"I'd love one thank you." He reached in and got the container of cheeses they'd packed setting it between them, and then poured them each a glass of the Cab.

"This is perfect Beth I'm so happy you suggested it." They sat quietly sipping their wine, nibbling at the cheeses and taking in the beauty of the shimmering lake water.

After some time had passed he set his now empty glass next to him in the grass, and lay back on the blanket with his eyes closed. She followed suit, except she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt her move into him and his arm seemed to know on its own to wrap around her shoulders. He softly told her, "I thought it was nice out here before but it just keeps getting better."

They lay there quietly just enjoying the peace and the closeness and the time together, and soon they'd dozed off. She woke first, realized where she was and leaned over with a smile as she kissed his cheek. She sat up and stretched, then turned to look at him. He lay there wide awake and watching her with a smile, "Well hello Beth."

She smiled back, "Good afternoon Rick. What would you say to taking a walk?"

"I'd say yes." They stood and he took her hand as they set out for their walk along the lakeshore. There was just that one little thing still bothering him. Something there that was kind of nagging at the back of his mind. Everything suddenly seemed to be going so well, but he had one big concern. Maybe it was needless worry but it still needed to be addressed. "So Beth do you have a plan to pursue your art studies career? I know you said if you moved you might have much better luck finding work in your field."

She stopped and looked at him, "I do have a plan and I happen to think it's one where I would find a lot satisfaction. I'd be pursuing my first love art, and my new loves baking and running a small shop. Do you want to hear about it?"

"I do, very much."

"I haven't shared this with anyone else Rick so I'm putting my trust in you when I tell you. I've been working on it awhile, finding out exactly what I'd need for space and the financial aspects of course, and trying to decide if it would really have the broad appeal that I'm hoping it will."

"Now I'm really interested."

"Dale and Erma want to retire completely in two years, we've already discussed it in detail. They gave me the first opportunity to buy the business and I took it. I'm already making payments. The the building that houses the shop is included in the sale, and it has a large open area in the back. They didn't need the space for the shop and so that area has always remained as just empty unused space. My vision is to open up the entire space and have one large shop, separated only by design elements. I'd like to have an area where I bake and sell pastries just like I do now, but I'd add a limited variety of fresh sandwiches. I imagine a setting with tables and chairs resembling a comfortable old school coffee shop / reading room. Something from the 60's but with more modern aspects too, like WiFi. A large part of the shop would be devoted to regional art, with everything from paintings to handcrafted jewelry."

"I'd also offer some art books, music books and periodicals, along with poetry and even self-published novels by regional writers. There would be a sort of 'open mic' area for poetry reading or singing and recitations, that sort of thing. So in other words a blend of eating, reading, performance and art enjoyment. Hopefully customers would be inclined to purchase the art and books. I thought if it takes off I could start offering seminars or presentations on art history, even music history. What do you think?"

"First I have to admit that I'm very biased. I have all kinds of personal interest and ulterior motives. Aside from wishing you great business success, honestly Beth? More than anything I want you to stay here, not move to some faraway place to pursue a dream. But being as non-biased as I can be I think it sounds wonderful. Artsy and cool, pleasant and certainly different than anything else available around here. The coffee and pastries are already a huge draw so you have a strong base to build on. I especially like the idea of the regional art and the different types of art. I would promise to be your best customer."

"Be careful what you wish for and what you promise, I just might put you to work. And when I say work I mean physical labor."

"I'd be more than happy to help Beth, and I do know my way around a hammer and nail." His hands had moved to her low back and he gently drew her into him, kissing her deeply, "Right now I can't think of a thing I wouldn't do for you Sweetheart."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N I'd say Rick found his...shall we say manhood? Our couple seems to definitely be moving forward with this relationship, including some discussion of future plans. There also seems to be plenty of chemistry. Thank you so much for reading along and please leave a review / comment. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick and gosh, they're just so nice looking. Again I thank you all very much and I hope to see you back here next Monday. Until then, remember I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy Monday and a Big Thank You to All! Let's see now, ah yes we were at the lake where Rick and Beth had enjoyed some wine, a nice nap, were taking a walk and she told him of her plans for the shop. Let's pick it up right there.**

ooo00ooo

They stood sharing a tender kiss while his hands rested on her low back and hers wrapped around his waist. When they stopped to catch their breath he asked, "Can we go over to the shop and walk it? Maybe you'd be willing to share more of your vision with me?"

"I'd love that. I've made several renderings I can show you too. I'm so excited about this project Rick. It's a dream come true for me. I think that's why I'm not just really excited, I'm also feeling really scared. What if it doesn't work out?"

He knew she was feeling the pressure of the huge undertaking and he pulled her even closer. He kissed the top of her head, and leaning back just a little with his hands resting gently on her shoulders, he smiled that smile as he tried to reassure her, "I like everything about the sounds of it Beth and I really do believe it'll have broad appeal. I don't think you should spend your energy worrying about what could go wrong, or that it might not be a success. Instead let's think about everything that could go right. Let's believe that's how it's going to happen and that your dream is going to be a reality."

She had a small smile on her lips as she studied him, "Thank you for that Rick. I needed to hear it. You're right, I'm going to have to have a positive attitude to get positive results. So, are you always this upbeat Sheriff?"

He may have been smiling but she could see he was embarrassed. He was looking down just a little with his head tilted a bit to the side and his lips pursed, "I wish I could say yes to that question, but sadly the answer is no, not at all. I had a couple of years when I was definitely deep in the doldrums. Living my life that way and being so miserable and unhappy all the time is what taught me the only way out of negativity is to be positive. You can prepare for the worst and still expect the best. I slipped a bit on that philosophy when it came to you Beth, at least at first I did. Just think, I almost let self-doubt and negativity get in the way of the happiness I'm feeling right now. It won't happen again Sweetheart." And he drew her close for what turned out to be quite a passionate kiss.

It was when the kiss ended he suddenly had some concern. "I'm sorry Beth, are you okay with me calling you Sweetheart? I should have asked first. It just seemed to come so naturally."

She smiled as she placed a hand on the side of his face, "I never thought I liked that particular endearment at all, but there's definitely something I like very much about it when it's you who's calling me that."

His smile grew and he laughed softly, "It suits you Beth because you are a Sweetheart, kind of a Sassy Sweetheart."

"You know Sheriff Grimes you're a little bit corny, but it just so happens I find that trait very appealing when it comes to you. Now come on, let's go look at those plans."

ooo00ooo

She looked up at him with a smile as she unlocked the backdoor of the shop, "Welcome to my home away from home." He could see she'd already begun the work, there was a large painter's tarp on the floor with a small sofa and two easy chairs on it. "I just finished reupholstering those, what do you think?"

"Well first of all congratulations, I'm not sure I'd even know where to begin that project. And Beth, they look great. You're amazing, really."

"I didn't know a thing about it either except it's expensive to have someone else do it. So I studied how-to videos on YouTube and read up on it at the library." She was thrilled by his compliment and even a little relieved. "I've got all the tables and chairs for the café in the garage at my place. That's my next project, refinishing those. I haven't been able to park my car in there for two months. But I can't do the refinishing work here for obvious reasons. I don't think the fumes would go well at all with Danish. I'm so excited to have such a good start on all the furnishings, and I try to keep reminding myself even its just baby steps it's steps forward."

"I think it's terrific Beth and I admire you for having the guts to go for it."

For some reason she felt herself pink up, and then she realized how much it meant to her to have Rick's positive attitude and words of encouragement backing her. "Thank you Rick, your support means a lot to me. Let me show you my plans."

There was a tall table pushed up against the wall with a stool in front of it. He took her hand as she lead him to it. When she'd unrolled the first plan he just stared at it for what seemed like a very long moment, and then he looked to her, "I was expecting a pencil sketch, something like what I'd draw. This is no sketch this a genuine work of art, and quite a bit of engineering too. You're just full of surprises Beth."

"You know I do have an art degree Sheriff."

"Well I do think I know that Sassy, but you said Art Studies, you didn't say you were an artist."

She laughed as she lightly took hold of his arm, "Thank you, you do wonders for my ego and my self-confidence."

She showed him four of the elaborate renderings all of which were finely detailed and in perfect perspective. There was one for the baking and counter area, one showing the seating arrangements and singing / recitation area, and a third that showed how the art would be displayed. The final rendering showed the shop in total and included an overhead view, a front facing view and a rear facing view. Her excitement seemed to grow as she explained everything to him, and shared how she hoped it would all come together to create something truly special and unique.

He looked at her so seriously, "Beth this is going to be incredible. I want to help in any way I can. I'm just bowled over and I really do want to be part of this."

"I could use the help but it's really your encouragement that's special to me. It means so much to know I have that support from you, and that someone besides me thinks this is a good idea. Thank you again, Rick." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He looked so serious as he moved his hand to to the back of her neck, gently caressing it while he looked into her eyes, "You have no idea how much it means that you'd be willing to share all of this with me. Sharing your dream with someone, trusting them that much, that's huge and I don't take it lightly Beth. I want to show you I deserve that from you."

He kept his arm lightly around her shoulders as they walked through the shop. She told him how she hoped to have the work progress, how long it would take and even her projected costs. It was obvious she'd done her homework, and she was so excited and enthusiastic it made him all the more anxious to help her.

"I'm available every weeknight after five except every other Wednesday, and weekends when I don't have my kids. Put me to work boss. Make me a to do list."

She was almost giggling at the sweet way he made his offer and his willingness to help. "Okay but let's start small, and let's work on the first project together. How about you help me with that furniture refinishing starting tomorrow? I'll fix something quick and simple for dinner."

"It's a deal. For tonight let's stop by the store and I'll pick us up a couple of steaks. I'm pretty good with the grill." He smiled that smile and tilted his head to the side and she was powerless, and when it came to Rick she didn't mind feeling powerless at all. Plus she was anxious to see where he lived.

"Alright if steak is what you want then that's terrific but I'll buy the salad fixings, how's that? Oh and potatoes. I have to have a baked potato with a steak."

Now his grin really spread, "I definitely don't want you going hungry Beth."

She was a little embarrassed but she also thought it was funny, he'd seen how she got after those pancakes, "I know it seems like I eat a lot, but I do burn lots of calories on the job." All she had to do was smile at him that way and he knew, he'd enjoy every minute of watching her eat whatever the hell she wanted.

ooo00ooo

Before she even saw the inside she knew she loved his place. It was a cottage style house complete with a small front porch and a white picket fence. There was no lawn at all, instead the front yard was a sea of brightly colored flowers with a flagstone walkway leading to the covered front porch. The walkway definitely added a little extra charm to what was already a very enchanting picture. The house was small and she was sure at one time it had been a very modest home. But in it's current incarnation it looked to her like a house straight out of a fairytale. The icing on the cake was the rocking chair on the front porch. She couldn't help asking, "Please tell me you sit in the rocking chair in the evening and have a beer."

He laughed softy, "As a matter of fact that's exactly what I do. I get home and get out of that duty belt and uniform just as quickly as I can. I crack a beer and I'm out here rocking in my chair enjoying my beautiful flowers. Just like every other little old lady in town."

They were both laughing and she suggested, "Let's do that now."

"I can't think of a reason why we shouldn't, it'll give the grill time to get hot."

He insisted she sit in the chair while he sat on the top porch step. "I guess I'll have to hunt down another rocker," He suddenly looked embarrassed, "Well I mean if you plan on coming back."

"Rick you're slipping again. I think I've made it very clear that I want to spend as much time with you as you'd like to spend with me. Remember, we're being positive about everything. And I have to tell you this is the most serenely beautiful yard I've ever seen. Did you design it?"

"Well design seems like too fancy a word for what I did. I just sketched out how I'd like it to look, and I'm not talking about the type of sketching you do. My sketches are done in pencil and usually on the back of a piece of scrap paper. Anyway, that's what I did and then I started planting. I had a lot of time on my hands when I first got this place. I was in those doldrums we talked a little about and I needed some kind of positive outlet, and something physical to do."

He was concerned he'd gotten a little too somber and so made an effort to lighten it up, "Of course now I'll be busy helping a friend of mine with her business venture, so it's just as well I've gotten the bulk of this work done."

She leaned forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, "You're a very talented man Rick, this looks professionally done. I happen to believe you have a lot more artist in you than you know. And just wow because I have to tell you, you have a wonderful eye for color. It's just exquisite really."

"That's very high praise coming from you Beth, thank you."

The interior of his place was every bit as charming as the front yard. She smiled to herself as she took it in, but she'd keep that one thought she was having to herself. She was thinking it looked like something his grandmother may have decorated. She loved the charm of that. The old high-back sofa and the low overstuffed chairs, the maple coffee table and end tables that included old-fashion scroll work, the floor lamps and the frosted crystal and brass ceiling fixture. Everything seemed to come from some long ago era. It was so warmly inviting and so cozy. Her favorite feature had to be the big picture window that looked out into the front yard flower garden. She knew by the beveled edges of the glass it was original.

"Your home is so lovely Rick. Did you do the decorating?"

He smiled but he was looking down and those cheeks were a little rosy, "I did. Does it look bad? I know it's not real modern, or even a little modern, but I just like the look of the older things. I don't know why exactly except that something about it seems homier."

She should have guessed it sooner but she realized then he was an old fashioned guy. "I love it Rick and I agree it's very homey, very inviting. I like everything about your place." And she meant what she said.

The backyard was every bit as charming as the front, with plenty of flowers but there was also a large lawn area that she knew was for his children. It was the big wooden swing set, complete with slide that gave it away. The back porch was not just covered, it was screened-in and included a table and chairs and the best thing she could think of, a porch swing. She couldn't think of a reason not to let him know, "After dinner I'm going to want to sit with you on that swing Rick."

His eyes brightened at that, "I don't see any reason why we can't make that happen."

She popped the potatoes in the microwave to cook while she made the simple green salads and Rick grilled their steaks. They'd decided to eat on the porch and she carried plates to him. "Did you want wine Beth?"

"That depends, are you having some?"

"I'd better not I've got to get you home safely." She was almost overcome by the urge to tell him not to worry about that, she'd just go ahead and stay right here with him. No, she couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. But it didn't mean the idea didn't appeal to her.

Instead she told him, "This has turned out to be such a great weekend I just hate to see it end."

Just as she somehow knew he would, he had the perfect response, "I'd like to think it's the first of many great weekends we spend together Sweetheart." That may have been the moment she first thought of the biggest of the big pictures, spending a lifetime with this man. It didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Her only concern was his children. How would all of that work itself out if things between her and the sheriff got that serious?

She stepped lightly into those waters, "I know you'll be with your children next weekend, I'm just curious what kinds of things you do with your kids when they're here?"

"You've seen my kids a lot so you know Judith is still pretty young, she just turned three a couple of months ago. Carl and I have to keep that in mind when we plan. He loves fishing and so do I, but rather than plan some overnight camping trip that includes fishing all day and half the evening, we keep it close to home. We drive up to the lake and mostly just fish from the bank. I have one of those pack and plays for Judith and she'll usually give me an hour or so before she demands her freedom. Carl's pretty patient with all of that and with her. There have been a couple of times Lori has agreed to let me take just Carl for a weekend of camping and fishing."

"I work pretty hard at trying to keep it real with them. I don't want them getting the attitude that when they come to their Dad's it's all about getting spoiled, because I'm somehow compensating for not seeing them enough. I try to keep it to regular family stuff, the occasional kid friendly movie, or we go to the park or we just hang out at the house. When Judith is napping Carl and I play ball, he's got a damn good throwing arm. They have a lot of their own things here and the backyard to play in, and we all enjoy board games, although poor Judith doesn't realize she's not really playing the game. By the time she's old enough to realize that I suppose she'll be old enough to really play."

"What about you Beth? What is it you like to do on the weekends?"

"I see my parents every other weekend. I close the shop at noon, get my side work done and go right from there to the farm. I ride my horse, visit with my folks and do what I can to help them out around the place. Sundays I go to church with them and then we have the traditional noon meal. I guess we're like you in that respect, we just have normal family time. I think you'd like it at the farm, it's all very old-fashion and homey."

"You had me at riding horses, I used to love doing that at my grandparent's place. Someday maybe the kids and I could go out there with you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth they both realized what a big deal what he'd said was. "I'm sorry Beth, I shouldn't presume something like that. I hope you understand that before I would bring the kids into all of this I'd want us to be at a certain place in our own relationship, I mean if that happens."

She could tell he was struggling and she hurried to try and save him. "It's okay Rick, I get it. I feel the same way. If it gets to the point where we're that serious then of course I'd want to have you and the kids meet my folks, and I'm sure they'd love it out there. I know I had a lot of fun growing up on the farm. We worked hard but it felt like freedom." She laughed then, "I can just see you sitting on the porch with my Dad playing checkers or a game of rummy."

"That sounds pretty good to me."

By the time they got to sit on that porch swing, it wasn't really talking that either of them wanted to do. At first they simply sat quietly together enjoying the look of the flowers in the dusky light. His arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder. He turned slightly and tenderly held her chin in his hand, tilting her face to his. His kiss left her feeling weak and she was happy she was sitting and not standing. As the kissing became more intense his hand found its way under her shirt, but he kept it mostly chaste as he lightly rubbed the soft skin of her back and abdomen. She could tell by his touch he wanted more, and the truth was she did too. As he had earlier that morning, he proved to her he was a gentleman. She was grateful for his self-control because it felt like her own had long ago left the building.

When they got to her place he walked her in, then went back for the cooler and they got it cleaned up and put away. He took her in his arms, "I hate to leave but we both have an early morning, especially you. I'll be by for coffee as soon as I can get away for a few minutes. And I'll be here right after work tomorrow. If it's okay with you I can just bring my working clothes and change out of my uniform here."

"Yes, perfect. But are you sure about this Rick? I don't want to take advantage of you or treat you like my personal workhorse."

He shook his head while he smiled, and although he said it in a joking manner there was a lot of truth in his words, "I'd do just about anything to spend the time with you Beth, if it means I have to refinish furniture every night after work then that's what I'll do."

"That does it Sheriff you forced my hand again, but I will ask please when I tell you to shut up and kiss me." And just as before he did what she told him to. There was one difference. This time as he kissed her his hands rested on her bottom, holding her close into him. It was definitely intimate and an intimacy they both enjoyed.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We covered quite a bit of territory as Rick learned more about Beth's plans, she got to see his home and they had their first discussion about his children. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. I didn't put the house photo in this one, but I will soon. Again I thank you all very much and I hope to see you back her next Monday for more of The Party Favor. Until then, remember I love ya Large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy Monday! Thank you all so much. Our romance continues as Rick and Beth plan together, work together and each thinks about the future and particularly about Rick's children.**

ooo00ooo

His timing was perfect, when he walked in the shop things had just quieted down from the morning rush. "Sheriff how nice to see you this morning." It seemed kind of strange to him seeing her back in her "baker's clothes." He'd grown quite fond of looking at her in those tight jeans, but then to him she looked good no matter what she wore.

"Good morning to you." He glanced around making sure no one was looking before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "How's your morning going Sweetheart?"

"Mine's going great and yours is about to. I made you some nice healthy oatmeal muffins, there's nothing sweet about them. Let me get you one and a cup of coffee."

He smiled and thanked her while feeling a bit taken aback. She was spoiling him. That she would think to do this for him felt so special. He wasn't used to being treated like he was worth a little extra effort and he wanted to let her know how much he appreciated that she went out of her way for him. As she handed him the food and beverage he looked into her eyes, "Thank you for this gesture. It means a lot to me Beth."

She could tell by that look in his eye, what seemed to her to be a very small nicety had stirred some emotion in him. It confirmed something she'd suspected about the sheriff right from the start, now she knew for certain. He was the sort of person you want to do nice things for, because Rick Grimes was someone who appreciated even the smallest kindness shown him.

Unlike when he occasionally purchased a pastry he would end up giving to his secretary, he didn't take the muffin with him. He stayed right there and visited with her while he ate it and sipped at his coffee. "I know this muffin probably isn't sweet enough for you Beth, but it's really delicious. Just perfect for me." He laughed a little, "And I feel like I'm already healthier." He reached across the counter giving her hand a tender squeeze, "I wish I could stay here with you all morning, but I guess I'd better get back out there and fight crime."

She was grinning, "I wish you could stay too but I suppose it's the life of a top crime fighter. I'll see you after work."

The brief visit and what had passed between them in the short time he was in the shop, had set the tone for their day. There had been a period of time when they seemed to have so much tension between them, but now even a little bit of time spent together brought them each such a happy and upbeat feeling.

ooo00ooo

He was at her house by 5:15 with a big smile on his face and carrying his work clothes in a grocery sack. He saluted her as he said, "I'm reporting for duty boss. Just point me to where I change and give me my orders."

That was one of her favorite things about Rick, he made her laugh. When he wasn't being so serious and hard on himself he had a great sense of humor and such a fun personality.

She showed him to her bedroom, "You're welcome to change in here. I set a couple of hangers out in case you need them for your uniform." There she was, she was thinking of him again. Sure it wasn't a huge deal on the surface, but it did show that she possessed an innate thoughtfulness.

He'd never seen her room so while he changed he took a moment to take it in. As he looked around he had to smile a little, he found the room itself made him feel oddly happy. To think this seemingly modern woman he was so very attracted to clearly shared his taste for the old-fashioned. The lavender and soft yellow tones of the quilt, along with the lace trimmed pillows, all of it played nicely off the old iron bedframe. Someone had lovingly restored and painted the frame with bright white enamel. He was sure he knew just who that someone was.

The bedroom furniture itself was all light oak and included a night table next to the bed, a pretty vanity that held a bouquet of lilacs in a milk-glass vase, and a highboy dresser. The window had an old style pulldown shade that was framed with decorative curtains of delicate looking lace. He also noticed the antique-looking lace doilies that sat atop the furnishings. It was all so feminine and so old-fashioned, and he could imagine her sitting in the small chintz-covered ladies chair that sat in the corner, her legs curled up under her reading something by Jane Austen.

As he finished changing into his jeans, work shirt and tennis shoes, his mind wandered and he wondered if someday just maybe he and Beth would share a bedroom like this. He smiled thinking he could easily adjust to the decidedly feminine décor, as long as she was lying in bed next to him.

When he stepped out of her room she had a cold beer ready for him. "Wow Beth thank you, this is great. There are some really good employee benefits on this job."

She played along with him, "Well Rick I find a happy workforce is a productive workforce. Dinner first or work first?"

"I think you'd better get the work out of me first. Whatever your cooking smells so delicious I probably won't be able to move when I'm done eating."

"Don't expect too much, it's just something I threw in the crockpot this morning."

"Anything you make sounds special to me. Shall we get busy?"

He opened the garage door for ventilation and they started their work, him stripping one table while she worked on another. The work wasn't terribly hard, in fact they were both finding it quite enjoyable working next to someone they were so attracted to. The time passed quickly as they appreciated each other's company and the casual conversation they were sharing.

They quit at 7:15. They agreed they hadn't gotten much work time in but it had been a long day for both of them, and they had another early morning on Tuesday. They did their best to relax and enjoy the casual dinner of chicken and rice, and then he insisted on helping with the dishes.

As much as he hated to go and she hated for him to leave they knew they'd pay a price if they didn't get some sleep. As he stood in her doorway with his uniform on a hanger and the big duty belt over his shoulder, she was a little surprised by just how sexy that look was. He was so manly and she was thinking how much she wished he was staying there with her, but she knew this wasn't the right time for that step. That didn't mean the idea wasn't very appealing.

They hugged goodnight and she smiled up at him as she lay an open hand on his chest, "Thank you so much for your help Rick. It's so nice to have someone who cares about me and my dream helping make it come true. I know it's no fun and I want you to know I really do appreciate it."

"Believe it or not Beth it really is my pleasure. I'm not kidding when I say I actually had a good time. I told you before I want to be of help to you and I meant what I said. I feel like I know you well enough already to know you'd do the same for me."

"I'd like to think I would."

With those words he looked in her eyes, smiled before kissing her tenderly and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning Sweetheart, you get a good night's sleep."

That's the way it continued each night until Friday came along, when they both had other commitments. Friday was the day his kids came for the weekend. Her weekend would include working half day on Saturday and then visiting her parents.

As much as he loved his children and looked forward to spending this time with them; and as much as she loved her parents and looked forward to being with them, they were feeling a little heavy-hearted about spending the time apart. It wasn't that it was such a long time, it's just that they'd already grown accustomed to spending their free time together. They found that was the way they liked it to be.

When Friday morning came he was at the shop a little earlier than usual, and he stayed there a little longer than he normally would. They kept it light and like nothing was a big deal, but when the time came that no one was watching he gave her a kiss he hoped would hold them both for two days. As if that were even possible.

* * *

Busy always helps and after she closed the shop she went home and got busy. She threw a load of wash in the machine, did a pretty good job of cleaning the house, and then went out to the garage and worked on the tables they'd almost finished. She just needed to put one more coat of stain on each. It was eleven o'clock when she finally got to bed. Way too late for a person who'd be getting up just before four, but the good news was she fell right to sleep and didn't wake up until the alarm went off.

* * *

He went straight from work to pick up Carl and Judith. His kids always managed to take him out of himself, especially Judith. Being so young she required a lot of attention.

The first thing they did when they got home was start dinner. It was a favorite for all of them, pizza night at the Grimes' house, and not take out. It was a meal they had fun preparing together. He and Carl even let Judith help put the pepperoni on. Of course before he put the pie in the oven he quickly rearranged those little meat slices that had all been placed in one large pile, he was sure Judith would never notice.

After dinner they watched a movie, and once he put Judith to bed for the night he and Carl played Battleship. He was so happy and grateful to have this time with his children. They meant everything to him and he'd wondered more than once if he would have survived without them. For a while they'd been the only thing that kept him going, kept him sane. Those thoughts didn't mean Beth hadn't been on his mind throughout the evening too, he was definitely missing her.

He hadn't planned on it, but Saturday morning Carl begged to go and when he started in on his Dad Judith got right in there with him. It didn't take them long to wear him down and they were off to the pastry shop. He got a little concerned on the way, hoping she wouldn't feel like he'd just dropped in to "check" on her or something. He shook his head at his own thoughts, he had to get over this doubt that was always slipping in. She'd made it clear to him she cared very much and that she was as interested in pursuing this thing between them as he was. He didn't have a question in his mind about his own feelings, he was crazy about her.

However, there were those other considerations; it wasn't just about him and Beth. There were four players who held an interest in this relationship; Rick understood he was merely the common denominator. He was feeling the true weight of his responsibility as a father. He knew how much he already cared for Beth and he wanted their relationship to continue to grow. He wasn't sure where it came from but he had a very strong feeling and a lot of hope that she was "the one." He was also very aware that he and Beth needed to be on solid ground, to be strong together and committed to one another before he brought her and their relationship into his children's lives.

It wasn't right or fair to let Carl and Judith become attached to her and then have her gone. He was well aware there were never any guarantees, he'd lived through a failed relationship with their mother, but he wanted to be as sure as he could be. He knew it was his job to protect those two children who were currently laughing happily in the backseat.

When the three of them walked in the bakery much of his worry disappeared. He watched Carl and Judith smile at her and Carl happily tell her, "Hi Beth! Dad didn't want to bring us but we made him, didn't we Judith?" The little girl giggled and Rick was happy to see Beth laugh too.

"Now Carl that isn't completely accurate. It wasn't that I didn't want to come to the shop it was that I wanted you to eat your breakfast first."

"Who wants eggs when we could eat Beth's cinnamon rolls? They're the best in the world."

"That's my point exactly son." Rick was smiling and happy. Beth could see just by watching how the three were together, they were a deeply bonded unit. She wondered, and not for the first time, if and how she'd be able to fit in with them. Would these children be willing and able to accept her not just in their father's life but in their life? She knew it was right to wait before insinuating herself too much in their world. It was important for her and Rick to first be strong and committed in their own relationship.

"I'm very happy you two were able to convince your Dad to bring you by. Now what can I get you this morning?"

Carl was beaming, "I already know I want a cinnamon roll, please."

Judith smiled as she pointed to a big cherry filled Danish in the case, "Pease." Beth looked to him with the question on her face, he smiled and nodded his okay, and she put it on the little paper plate and handed it to him. "What about you Rick, are you indulging this morning?"

She expected his usual 'no' but he surprised her, "I think I will Beth. I'm going to get on a sugar high right along with the two of them. Let me think for just a minute." He pretended to be in deep and serious thought, his eyes squinted and he was stroking his hand over his chin. The kids were smiling at their Dad and clearly anxious to hear his choice.

Carl goaded him on, "Come on Dad hurry up and pick something so we can all eat. Besides, everything Beth makes is really good. She's the best cook ever."

Beth smiled happily, "Gosh Carl that's so nice of you to say, thanks so much. Okay sheriff what have you decided?" She and Rick shared a look, both pleased with what Carl had said.

Rick grinned at them all, "Okay fine. Now lets' see, Carl has made quite a bold statement about those cinnamon rolls being the best in the world. Maybe I should investigate the truth of that statement."

Beth put the big pastry on a plate and handed it to him, "Alright I'm going to be anxious to hear if you agree with Carl. Can I get you coffee, maybe some milk for Carl and Judith?"

"That sounds perfect, you spoil us Beth."

ooo00ooo

She wasn't sure why she did it, maybe she just needed to share with someone what was going on her life, and who better than Mama?

After getting to the farm she'd ridden her horse for an hour or so, nothing too strenuous for her or Nellie. She just wanted to have time with her horse and give them both a little exercise and fresh air. She dismounted, removed the tack and then offered the big horse water before cooling her down. She turned Nellie out in the paddock while she cleaned the tack. She waited 15 minutes then carefully checked the horse for any cuts or other injuries before walking her in her stall, brushing her and offering hay and a little more water.

She washed up and went in the kitchen to help Mama with supper and that's when she told her all about Rick Grimes, almost everything. She told her how the sheriff had come in the shop that first time with his children, and then how he'd begun coming in on a regular basis. She was honest with her, telling how she'd crushed on him for so long. She told her about the awkwardness of him finally asking her for that first date, and she loved that her Mother started laughing. "The poor man, he must have been so embarrassed Bethie, I hope you didn't let him suffer too much."

So Beth went on to tell her about the dinner at her place that started out great and how it had suddenly all gone wrong. How that lead to the hyper anxiety on both their parts when the time of the big party favor came. Mama got a little shook for a minute, "Adjoining rooms? Oh dear, don't mention that part to Daddy."

Beth couldn't help but laugh, "Well I haven't even gotten to that part of the story Mama, but I promise you Rick was a perfect gentleman at all times."

She told her mother about the party and being seated with Rick's ex-wife and her new husband. "Oh my goodness, daughter. Did that get thorny?"

"Rick was pretty nervous it might and he was going to have the seating change. But Mama I was already thinking if this relationship goes like I hope it will, sooner or later her and I are going to cross paths. So I just thought we should see what happens."

"You're a brave girl Beth."

"Sometimes I don't know if I'm brave or crazy Mama." Beth went on to tell her about the dancing and even how she got that real nice kiss at the end of the evening.

"He let me sleep in as late as possible Sunday and when he woke me up our breakfast was all setup in his room, but don't worry Mama he was already showered and dressed." She did not tell her Mother about the wake up kiss or the see-through nightie. "I never felt even a little like he might take advantage of the situation Mama."

She told her about the picnic, showing Rick the plans and having dinner at his place. Mama smiled, "Oh it does sound like a little fairytale cottage. I hope I'll get to meet him sometime soon daughter. I definitely have a feeling you're quite smitten with him already."

"I am, and I do think he feels the same about me but we're trying to take it slow, not move forward too fast. There are his children to think about."

"Now what about these children Beth? How old are they and how's that going to complicate things with you and this handsome sheriff?"

"The little girl, Judith, is three and the boy, Carl is 12. He's brought them in the shop several times so they're aware of who I am, but they just think of me as the nice lady who bakes sweet treats. They don't know I'm seeing their Dad."

"My goodness though a 12 year old boy. Honey you're only 23 yourself. That seems like a lot to take on."

"I know it does and that's another reason I want to move slow. I know I'm crazy about Rick but it's not love yet. Even if it becomes love for him and me, I still have to decide if I have the love to give those children and the willingness to take on such a big responsibility."

ooo00ooo

Sunday night he was at her place at 5:30, right after he dropped his children off with their Mother. He'd brought them dinner of chicken Caesar salads from the steakhouse and a bottle of white wine. "This is a wonderful surprise Rick, thank you. I had no idea what the heck I was going to fix for dinner."

"Sweetheart I told you on the phone not to worry about it."

"Well I guess I did just what you said and didn't worry about it at all." He smiled as he slipped his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, a kiss that left no doubt just how much he'd been missing her.

"Damn Beth I can't believe how the weekend went. I had a great time with my kids, I always do. But this weekend was much different than any other. This time I spent with them, I just kept thinking how it would be even better, even more special if you were there sharing it with us." His words caught her by surprise, she understood the full meaning of what he'd said, and she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't make such a bold declaration if he hadn't given it a lot of thought.

She felt like her mind was already reeling, and then he followed his words with a kiss that left her breathless.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Thank you for reading along, I'd love to hear your comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr bethylmethbrick, check out the beautiful couple! Have a fun, festive and safe St. Patrick's Day! I hope to see you all back her next Monday for more of The Party Favor. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much. I'm glad to know you're liking this little love story of Rick and Beth's. They continue to grow closer in this chapter as we pick up where we left off.**

ooo00ooo

He didn't plan to stay late Sunday, just long enough that they could enjoy a quiet dinner and a glass of wine together. The feeling between them had become familiar but not in a boring way. This familiarity was in the way it feels to be sharing something special. They knew they were moving toward the same thing and at a similar pace. There was a comfort in knowing they both hoped for the same end result, and they were both willing to be patient and do the work it would take to get there.

It had been on her mind and who better to talk it over with than him? "I've been thinking a lot about your children this weekend Rick. They're so sweet and well behaved, and did I mention adorable? I'm sure they have their moments when they can be a handful, but I can tell they're sweethearts."

He tilted his head a little to the side, smiled and nodded slightly, "Well I think there's one of them that might be a little in love with you."

Her eyebrows arched at the same time her mouth opened, "No! You're joking."

"Well it's not like he told his Dad or anything, but yeah, I'd say my son is a little smitten with a pretty baker he knows."

"Oh no you don't think that might cause problems if...you know we get to that point where we involve the kids in this?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem for you or for Carl, it's me. He might want me to butt out of your lives."

She was laughing but she was concerned, "Rick stop that. It's not funny, you know those crushes children get on adults can be serious business."

He was feeling playful and he teased her, "Just how would you know that Beth? Did you have a crush on some older man when you were young and impressionable?"

She squinted an eye at him, "As a matter of fact I did, it was a crush of monumental proportion. It was the biggest crush in all of history and caused me the biggest humiliation of my life."

She was speaking in a joking manner and yet he sensed it was something that still hurt. Something that had been very upsetting to her. He took her hand and held it softly, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of it. "What Beth? What happened?"

She looked at him in a way that made him feel she was taking his full measure. He knew then she was deciding whether or not she could really trust him with something that obviously bothered her so much. He wondered how bad it could be, and he knew whatever it was he'd better be careful how he reacted.

"It seems so silly now I guess, in fact I'm sure most people would find it quite humorous. I don't think I'll ever be able to laugh about it. At 14 it was traumatic. He was my teacher for ninth grade algebra, his name was Mr. David Smith. He was younger than the other teachers, maybe 28 or 30, and I thought he was the most handsome man in the world. It was all I could do to pay attention in class and sometimes I wasn't very good at that. I just gazed at him while I tried to appear as if I was paying attention, but my mind was always wandering to the imaginary 'us.' I didn't hear a lot of what he said I just listened to the sound of his voice.

"I was so sure I was in love with him forever, and that all I had to do was figure out how to make him fall in love with me. I thought we could just run away somewhere together, some faraway place where we'd have a perfect life. I'm sure you know young people aren't always realistic, at least I wasn't."

"One day in class I was writing on a piece of notebook paper, it was just some of the typical stuff young girls with crushes write like, 'Mrs. David Jones' 'Beth + David' 'Beth loves David forever' all those sorts of things. Plus I had drawn more hearts and flowers and cupids arrows than you can imagine. I didn't realize he was walking toward my desk. I was supposed to have been doing some assignment of course, and he must have noticed I wasn't working. He grabbed the paper and said, 'Let's see what's so important.' I knew I turned crimson but I was frozen, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move a muscle. He had such a serious looked as he stared at the paper but he didn't say anything, thank God he just walked to the front of the class and stuck it in his desk drawer."

"I couldn't wait to get out of there, I think I ran. When I got home I begged Mama to put me in a different school, any school, which is pretty silly since there was no other school. So I begged her to let me quit school altogether, of course I didn't tell her why and of course she just thought I was having the usual 'school is hard' meltdown."

"I don't know if it was right or wrong on his part but Mr. David Smith never said a thing about it, and I certainly didn't. I ended up barely passing the class. I retook it in summer school with a female teacher and got an 'A'."

"I know I'm probably way overly sensitive about this stuff, but I would never want Carl to be embarrassed or humiliated for having a crush on me."

He'd known it, sensed it from the first time he'd seen her and this reinforced it. She amazed him with her thoughtfulness and selflessness. He was sure she would have preferred to never tell him or anyone else the story, but she had. He knew it was her concern for his son's feelings that had caused her to do it, it was her way of protecting Carl. None of that was lost on Rick.

It didn't seem possible for someone to be as pure of heart as Beth. He also knew that she'd shared something deeply personal with him, and he knew it was right that he should be just as willing to share with her. He knew being open to sharing, to telling one another your darkest secrets and your worst fears is all part of the trust that a successful relationship is built on. That's what he wanted so much and hoped to have with her, a solid foundation of trust to build their love on.

His hands caressed her face as he kissed her tenderly, pulling back for just a moment, "I'm sorry that happened to you Sweetheart. I'm sure you were mortified. I think we all have one of those adolescent horror stories we wish we could just forget, but no matter how old we get we just can't seem to. I've got one myself."

As much as he never wanted to share this particular story, as embarrassing and humiliating as it was, particularly the thought of telling her, he wasn't going to let her be the only one in this budding relationship to open themselves up.

"All the guys were suiting-up in the gym for what was a big day for our team, we were going to be playing our crosstown rivals. I was small and scrawny, and I definitely wasn't quite as physically mature as the other boys. Not even close. That was a source of constant embarrassment for me and I definitely went out of my way to 'hide-out' when we changed or showered. I'd done a pretty good job."

"But that day a bully named Joe yelled, "Whatcha hidin' Grimes?!' and pantsed me right in front of everyone. He was the size of my Dad, and one of those mean kids you know will grow up to be an even meaner adult. He made quite a few very disparaging remarks about my manhood. Nothing I can repeat in front of you, it was very crude locker room stuff. Anyway, you know how the gang mentality works and he was an expert at egging it on. Soon they were all in on it and everyone was enjoying a good laugh at my expense. What hurt more than anything was there were a couple of those guys I'd always thought were friends of mine, that day I found out the truth."

"After they were mostly done verbally abusing me, Joe the instigator drug me into the restroom area and gave me what they call a swirly. He held my head down in the toilet while he flushed it. It was Shane that saved the day for me. He was perpetually late getting to the gym and that day was no different. When he saw what Joe was doing he knocked him right across that room. Then he called out every guy there, he told them he'd better never hear anything around school or anywhere else about what had happened that day. He promised if he did, they'd all be swallowing their teeth. Shane was big and strong and capable to doing some damage, no one wanted to cross him."

"Still the humiliation of what I went through didn't leave me for years. To his credit Shane has never brought it up, not to this day, and I sure as hell never did. Part of what is so difficult for me now is Shane and I were always the best of pals. When he and Lori got together I didn't just lose my wife I also lost my best friend."

"What I want you to know Beth is how much I appreciate you worrying about Carl and his feelings. I'd hate to see my kids go through what you or I went through. Geez a pimple in high school is the end of the world, who needs all the other crap."

It was her turn to put her arms around him, as she held him tight she whispered, "Thank you for trusting me with something so personal. I'm so sorry you went through that and so sorry that you've lost so much."

Although the stories they'd shared were neither happy nor uplifting in any way, they did serve to build a bond between the couple. They'd now shared their most embarrassing moments and commiserated over those.

ooo00ooo

Over the course of that month they got in a routine of working on the furniture in the evenings and all day Saturday, but they also made time for themselves. They went to dinner and sometimes a movie on Saturday evenings. Sundays they opted for outdoor activities, picnics, bike rides, hiking or fishing, they even tried tennis once, deciding it probably wasn't their game.

What they found they enjoyed more than anything was to simply spend time in his lovely and peaceful yard. They were happy grilling something simple for dinner and enjoying it on the back porch with a glass of wine. Most of all they genuinely enjoyed each others company. It was quiet and relaxing and they liked not feeling pressured to "go out" in order to have a good time. They could have a good time right there. The benefit too was they had the quiet and the privacy to have conversations and to share, and to truly get to know one another outside of a "formal dating" situation. It was the everyday situations that suited them better. It was real life and that was what they hoped to have together, a real life.

They knew it was important they make time for themselves to grow their relationship, and they discovered the closer they became and the more time they spent together, the more their feelings for each other grew.

On those two weekends within that month he spent with his children and she spent with her folks, they found that what they missed the most were the simple things about time together. Just sitting quietly and talking at the end of the evening and sharing. The sharing of ideas, feelings, dreams, fears and concerns, all of it. There was an honesty between them that neither had ever experienced with another person.

* * *

She surprised him in such a pleasantly unexpected way when she began to seek his advice and opinion on her ideas for the shop. She treated him as if it was as much his endeavor as hers. He recognized that she was making him part of her dream and knowing that gave him an emotional high. He realized that she really did value his opinions and appreciated his ideas. He'd known he was becoming someone important to her, but now he also felt it.

It had started simply enough when she asked, "Rick I'd really like you to help me with color choices, please? You have such a wonderful natural eye for color and I just can't seem to come up with something I'm really happy with. I want to paint the tabletops and a few of the chairs we haven't stained yet, just to add a little brightness and contrast. I also need your help deciding on wall colors."

Hands on his hops, he looked at her as his smile slowly spread, "You really want my opinion? Sweetheart you're the artist."

"But you Sheriff are a natural artist. I want your opinion because I'd like the shop to look as bright and inviting as your yard."

"Thank you Beth." He remembered a time not so very long ago when he couldn't feel his own value, when he'd lost what had been his life it was like he'd also lost himself for a while. He'd done his healing and then she'd come into his life. Things begun to come together for him, and over the time he'd known her she managed to take him from feeling just okay about himself, to a point where he felt someone actually admired and respected him. She valued his ideas and ways of thinking and the way he lived his life. Beth had reinforced in him a sense of his own self-worth.

If possible his smile got even wider and he nodded, just a bit embarrassed, "Alright how about a trip to the paint store?"

"Yes let's go now." She was all smiles because the words she'd said to him were true, she didn't value his opinion. It was at that point the relationship shifted to a new level as they began to discuss even more of their ideas, and to go from making decisions independently to making them together.

* * *

Something she hadn't seen coming happened on the second Sunday he had his children that month. She was at the farm and her Mama said, "Daddy and I want you to ask Rick to come with you for Sunday dinner next weekend, would you Beth?"

Beth was hesitant at first, "Mama you know I think it's possible Rick is the man I want in my life forever, but it is still kind of early. We've only been dating five weeks."

"I don't care about that, I've seen the look in your eyes when you talk about him. To tell you the truth Beth, I'm dying to meet the man that makes my daughter's eyes sparkle at the mere mention of his name." Mama was smiling like she knew a secret and Beth couldn't stop the smile coming to her own face.

"Okay Mama, he's going to stop by my place later this evening and I'll ask him. And Mama, thank you." Beth knew her Mother had always been able to "read" her, why should now be any different.

* * *

She'd told him not to bring dinner because her Mother had sent leftovers home, but Rick never showed up empty handed. He'd arranged a beautiful bouquet of flowers from his garden, and she loved that he'd used a mason jar for the vase.

They were sitting at her small table enjoying their meal when he said, "This roast is delicious. Now I see where you got your cooking skills."

"How would you feel about having more of my Mama's cooking?"

His fork was halfway to his mouth as he paused, grinned and asked, "What?"

"Mama and Daddy want us to come to the farm next Sunday for dinner. Would you be willing to?"

"Absolutely, I'd love that and I'm pretty relieved they asked. I know they must worry about their daughter getting involved with a man who's divorced and has two children. That's a big pill to swallow. So yeah, of course, I'll look forward to it." He covered her hand in his as he continued, "I think we both feel the day rapidly approaching when I'm going to be talking to my kids about you, if you agree that's what you want. It would probably be good for me to meet your folks as a one on one before we ever take the kids to meet them."

She turned her hand palm up to clasp his hand, "Alright, that all sounds good to me. We'll leave about ten if that works for you. Dress casually because I know my Daddy. He's going to want to show you his favorite fishing hole, the apple orchard and probably take you for a scary ride on his four wheeler to see the place."

They sat on the sofa after dinner with some classic Miles Davis playing in the background. Their talking had turned to kissing and they both felt that need, the desire to take things further physically. When his hand moved up and inside her blouse she gave no indication she wanted him to stop. Instead she unsnapped the shirt he was wearing and let her hands gently play along the skin of his chest, before slowly moving them to his back where she stroked and massaged the soft but tightly muscled skin.

Her advances spurred his own as he quickly but carefully removed her blouse. They looked in each others eyes, both softly smiling and he whispered, "Okay?" And as soon as she replied "Yes," he nimbly had her bra unhooked and off of her, while she slid her hands up to his shoulders and slipped his shirt off.

Seeing one another's bodies and feeling the touch of skin on skin enhanced their mutual desire, and the sounds they made told of the pleasure they were feeling. They explored with lips, tongues, hands and fingers, but they didn't take it to its natural conclusion. It wasn't that it wasn't something they both wanted, they wanted that very much, but they agreed they didn't want that to be the driving force of their relationship. They would try and give it another month or so, if they could hold out for that long. If they couldn't they'd just accept and enjoy it.

* * *

The following Sunday he was at her house just before ten and as usual he didn't come empty-handed, "I thought an iced latte might go just right with this drive."

"Oh yum, and you made it yourself! I recognize this tumbler. Thank you Rick, that makes it extra special." The way he looked didn't hurt her feelings either. There was something very sexy about her sheriff and his bowlegs in a pair of Levis, combined with the cowboy boots and the tight plaid shirt it made a package she didn't mind being presented with at all.

"I like doing little things for you Beth and I made it extra sweet. You'd hate the one I made myself." They both laughed a little but he was mostly preoccupied taking in the sight of her. She was the image of the beautiful and sexy farmer's daughter in her bibbed shorts and striped t-shirt. He'd never known anyone to wear their cowboy boots with shorts, but on her he found the look very sexy. It wasn't going to be easy keeping his mind on the farm.

They were both in good spirits on the drive when she asked him, "Are you nervous?"

He shot her a side-eyed glance and broke into a smile laughing softly as he replied, "Hell yes I'm nervous. Any man who claims he isn't uneasy at the prospect of meeting a woman's parents is full of it." He took a hand off the wheel for just a moment taking her hand as he stated, "And Beth you're the most important woman in the world to me."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to know that Rick, because it's definitely beginning to feel like you own my heart." She felt his grip on her hand tighten and she answered with her own tender squeeze.

They got to the farm just as her parents were arriving home from church. He took a deep breath, looked over at her one more time and said, "Here goes nothing." He was quickly on her side of the vehicle, opening the door and extending his hand.

When she was out of the car he reached into the back seat and grabbed the things he'd brought her parents. "Mama, Daddy this is Rick Grimes, Rick these are my parents Hershel and Annette Greene."

He handed the gift he'd gotten her Dad to Beth to hold, so he was free to lightly take her Mother's hand, "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Greene, Beth talks about you all the time and everything I hear is good. I'm also looking forward to dinner. I was lucky enough to enjoy some of your delicious cooking last Sunday and I'm anxious for more."

Daddy and Beth just looked at each other, both of them were thinking the Sheriff knew just what to say to Mama. To top it off, he handed her a bouquet similar to the one he'd made for Beth, "A little something from my yard, I hope you enjoy them."

"Thank you so much Rick, they're just lovely. Beth has told me just how beautiful your yard is and I hope I'll get to see it sometime soon. And please, call me Annette."

He extended a hand to her father then, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Greene. I brought you a little something my son Carl and I made. Beth tells me you enjoy fishing so I hope these will bring you good luck." Beth handed Rick the small metal box and he gave it to her Dad.

"Very nice to meet you Rick, Beth speaks highly of you. I hope this is what I think it is." He opened the little box and smiled at the contents, "Just what I'd hope for, you and your son tied these flies?"

"Yes it's a hobby of ours, when my daughter will allow us the time."

Hershel smiled and nodded, "I've got two of those daughters and I know they can be very demanding of a man's time."

"Daddy you stop that now, you know Maggie and I are the best daughters in the world."

"I won't argue Bethie." That made Rick smile, he'd never heard her called Bethie, it sounded so sweet and endearing.

Hershel insisted Rick had to see that secret fishing hole right away, "We can make it fast on the four wheeler, we'll be back in twenty minutes Annette."

"Alright you two don't keep dinner waiting, I'm starving."

She went to the kitchen to help her Mama while Rick went with Hershel. As soon as they were out of earshot Mama's arm was around Beth's shoulders, "Well daughter you weren't making that up, he's very handsome and my what a charmer. Does he talk that way to all the ladies?"

"As far as I know it's just you and me Mama." They were smiling and chatting as they set the table and took dinner from the oven and refrigerator.

Daddy didn't grill Rick too much, in fact he never asked about his "intentions" or that type of thing at all. Mostly he seemed interested to know about Rick's work and how dangerous he considered his job to be. Then her father shocked him when he shared something personal, "I understand how life can throw you a curve ball son. Things don't always work out how we plan them. I don't know if Beth has shared with you that I'm divorced from my first wife. The only reason I'm mentioning it to you is, I want you to know I'm not in any way holding the fact that you were married before against you. Beth's sister Maggie is my daughter from that marriage, her brother Shawn is my wife's son from her first marriage. So your divorce doesn't affect my opinion of you. What will affect my opinion of you will be you."

Rick again extended his hand to the man, "Thank you for that Hershel, it means a lot. I hope I can show you that I'm an honest man, hardworking and dependable and I'm very grateful that Beth Greene is in my life."

* * *

As they drove home they discussed the day and how well it had all seemed to go. "That was a huge bridge we crossed today Beth. Your Mom and Dad are both such kind and genuine people. I was pleasantly surprised by how enjoyable the day was. To be honest I thought I might be counting the minutes until I could get out of there. The reality is I hated to leave."

She was smiling ear to ear at his words, "I don't think it could have gone any better. It was perfect. I'm so happy you like them because I know they like you."

It was when they got back to her place that he stunned her. They were sitting on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine before he went home, he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Sweetheart we took a big step today, a step I was proud to take. I was happy your folks wanted to meet me and I couldn't be happier it all went so well."

"I'd like us to plan for our next big step. I have my kids next weekend and I'd like to prepare them, let them know you and I have been seeing each other and that we've grown close. Then when I have them two weeks later I'd like you to meet them formally, we could have a casual dinner at my place. If that's what you'd want too."

She could feel the emotion welling up in her and she knew her eyes were moist, "I'd be honored Rick."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We had lots of forward movement in Rick and Beth's relationship this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. Thank you! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumbler blog, bethylmethbrick please check it out. Have a wonderful week ahead, and I hope to see you back her next Monday for more of The Party Favor. Until then, remember I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy beginning of a New Week! Thank you all so much for leaving your comments, for follows, faves and PMs. Our couple have been growing closer as the weeks pass, sharing everything from secrets and meals to work and future plans. We make just a small time hop of about two weeks with this chapter.**

ooo00ooo

They'd done it, all the furniture for the shop was ready. Each piece had either been stained or painted and they were both happy and proud of the work they'd done. They had to break their own rule and work for a couple of hours Sunday morning to finish up, but they agreed it was worth it. It felt so good to have it done.

Rick got a devilish little grin and it brought a smile to her face, "What? You look like someone with a scheme."

He let out what was just barely a laugh as he looked down, hands on hips and his smile grew bigger, "I was just thinking we should have Sunday brunch to celebrate, a champagne brunch."

It was her turn to laugh softly, "That sounds really good Sheriff but we're not exactly dressed for a nice meal out. We look like a couple of bums in these work clothes."

"I have an idea I think is better than going out. Let's go to my place and I'll make you something special, we can stop on the way and pick up the champagne."

"How can I turn down an invitation like that? Let me just take a fast shower." He waited while she got ready, flipping through a magazine and going over in his head what to make for her. It had to be something she'd know he made with her in mind.

His nearly perpetual smile grew when she stepped out of her room dressed and ready to go. She'd gone in the room to shower and change wearing jeans with a hole in the knee, an old pair of sneakers and a stained t-shirt. When she came out he saw she'd taken the idea of dressing-up for brunch seriously. He liked the result very much.

She'd piled her hair up in a sort of messy and very sexy updo, and she wore a short floral dress with strappy heels. He was thinking she was a woman he'd like to take out and show off, but more than that he'd like having her all to himself. "You look beautiful Sweetheart. Are you sure you're going to be happy just staying in?"

"Absolutely. You're a wonderful cook and there's no one else I want to spend the day with."

When they got to his place he showered and dressed while she sat on the back porch enjoying the beauty and serenity of the yard. Her mind wandered and she thought about how much more relaxed and sure they both felt, now that he'd finally discussed their relationship with his children. Judith was really too young to grasp it but Carl certainly wasn't.

Rick told her it had gone well and his happy nature made her feel certain it was true. Now there was the next step she would take. The coming weekend she'd be having a cookout with Rick and his children right here in his backyard. If all went well with that then the work, and what she hoped was a pleasure would begin. The work and pleasure of building a relationship with his children.

She was so deep in her thoughts he startled her when he touched her shoulder, "What planet are you on Beth?"

She smiled up at him and answered, "I'm not sure I've landed on one. I think I was just floating around aimlessly in space." She took a moment to just admire the look of the man in front of her, "My don't you look nice Rick, not much like a chef but very much like a handsome brunch date."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you Sweetheart. I couldn't put on jeans and a t-shirt while you're wearing that pretty dress." As he spoke the back of his index finger was grazing lightly along her jawline. Between that gesture and how handsome he looked, she was definitely getting warm.

He told her she should relax on the porch while he cooked but she preferred to be in the kitchen with him. He'd taken his sport coat off but what made her smile was he'd put his apron on. The word adorable came to mind but she had a feeling a man wouldn't care to be referred to as adorable.

She sipped at the champagne he'd poured while watching him work. He refused to let her help and although she tried there was simply no arguing with the man. "Beth if you don't just relax and enjoy your champagne I'll have to banish you from the kitchen." His words sounded harsh but the smile on his face told her what fun he was having.

"Are you going to bully me now Sheriff?"

"No I'm trying to pamper you but you're putting up a fight."

She walked over to him interrupting his work for just a moment, just long enough to give him a tender kiss and say, "Thank you for this Rick, it's perfect."

He leaned in and returned her kiss, "No Beth, thank you for being here with me, for helping make my life fun again."

She did enjoy watching the way he worked, he always had a smile on his face and unlike so many people she'd watched cook, Rick never seemed to get frustrated or nervous. It all just appeared pleasant and like he was enjoying himself.

And the meal he served was not only delicious but beautiful. The table was set with a carafe of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of bacon, and at each of their places was a bowl filled with chunks of watermelon and fresh blueberries. Each of their plates held a fluffy Belgium waffle topped with fresh sliced strawberries. "This looks wonderful, thank you for going to all this trouble. I wish you would have let me help."

"Did I act like it was trouble? I did this because I wanted to, more importantly I wanted to do it for you."

She reached across the table lightly placing her hand atop his, "That's what makes it so special."

She poured a generous amount of warm syrup on her waffle and smiled to herself noting he used none. She felt certain he'd only made waffles so she'd have something sweet. She loved knowing he always made an effort to be thoughtful and spoil her. In turn it made her want to spoil him.

"So what can I bring for the cookout next week Rick?"

"You don't have to bring a thing. I thought it'd be best to keep it simple and kid friendly so I'm just going to grill hamburgers."

"Just so you know Rick I will not be showing up empty handed. You'd better tell me which the kids prefer, potato salad or macaroni salad."

"I don't care what they prefer, I prefer potato." There was that devilish grin that made her melt.

The cleanup went quickly. Rick was tidy and unlike most cooks cleaned as he went along. He poured them each a glass of champagne and they made their way to the porch swing.

His arm lay lightly across her shoulders as she snuggled up against him. They were quiet, just relaxing and enjoying the peaceful setting and the company they were keeping. He set his glass down on the small occasional table, moving to gently caress her face and guide her lips to his as he kissed her tenderly. He paused for a moment, leaning his head back to look in her eyes and softly smile before resuming the kiss. A moment later he again paused to look in her eyes but the look was more serious as he told her, "I love you Beth, fully and completely."

Beth had hoped to hear those words from him and she'd hoped it would be soon. She had thought they were getting close to this moment, still she found herself sweetly surprised. She was elated and a little emotional, feeling happy tears come to her eyes and certain she could feel her heart beating faster. She lay her open palm on his cheek looking just as intensely into his eyes as he was looking in hers, and in a soft emotion-filled voice she responded, "And I love you Rick, with all my heart.

Their kissing became more intense and passionate as through their kissing they expressed both their love, and their heightened physical desire. The skirt of her dress had hiked up and he moved his hand to caress the skin of her bare thigh, causing them both to take in a breath. They had a realism between them, it was something they nurtured in the relationship, honesty. Rick was honest when he told her, "I would never push you Beth, I'll wait as long as you want, but what I want is to make love to you."

Her eyes searched his as a suddenly shy smile slowly came to her lips and she quietly responded, "Yes." His arms went around her as he buried his face in the curve of her neck before slowly standing and extending his hand to her, leading her to his room.

It was an intimacy they'd both desired for weeks, but of course now that the time was upon them they felt just a little unsure and nervous. Neither of them were people who took this lightly, it was a huge step for both of them and a huge step forward in their relationship.

They stood by the side of his bed and he carefully loosened the pins that held her hair, letting it softly fall, "You're such a beautiful woman Beth. Physically of course, there's no denying that, but it's so much more. It's your strength and courage, your warm heart and your caring and your humor. Your inner beauty is every bit as stunning as your looks. I think about it all the time, what a lucky man I am to have you in my life." His kiss was warm and again she was sure she felt the emotion and love it held.

His mouth moved to the curve of her neck as he kissed her shoulder, neck and throat, making his way up to her earlobe and back down again. As the warmth of his touch spread through her, her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, weaving through the soft curls of his hair.

His hands slid to her back and he pressed her closer into his body while he slowly moved her zipper down. When it was loosened he gently drew back from her to once again look in her eyes, he smiled as he slid the dress from her shoulders. The dress had barely hit the floor and she was unbuttoning his shirt while they continued to look intently in each-others' eyes. She slipped her hands inside the shirt and the feel of her touch as she played with the skin of his chest and shoulders, made the anticipation of what was to come almost more than he could bear. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it toward the chair. Missing and not caring.

He once more began kissing her hungrily as his hands gradually moved down the delicate skin of her back to the clasp of her bra. He had the garment unhooked and off her almost before she knew what was happening. His hands lightly rubbed on her back as his mouth moved gradually down her body, pausing to kiss the skin of her neck, her collarbones and décolletage. Finally his mouth found what it had been seeking all along as it covered her breast. She moaned deeply when his tongue began to flick across her nipple and his hand slipped down the low of her back and inside her panties.

He felt the bumps raise on her skin and she shivered a little. He stopped himself to look at her with concern, "You're cold. I'm sorry Sweetheart." As he spoke the words her palms went to his cheeks, "I'm not cold it's you, its your touch."

Even as his smile grew, in one quick motion he had the bedcovers pulled aside and he'd lifted her up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed the tip of her nose, "Let's see if I can't warm you up."

He gently laid her down and stood beside the bed just taking in the sight of her, and she watched him as he unbuckled his belt and removed the last of his clothing. She couldn't help her smile as she gazed at his naked body, what she saw both pleased and excited her. It was him that spoke first, "You have a beautiful body Sweetheart." She told him what she felt, "So do you Rick."

She smiled invitingly as she shifted in the bed making room for him next to her. He slipped in beside her burying his face in her hair while his open hand lightly skimmed over her body, and then his mouth again found hers. It was as if he was suspended above her as his lips traveled down her body, stopping to kiss the soft white skin of her neck and suck softly on her throat. When his lips moved over her breast she again shivered lightly and he looked up to her as he pulled the cover across them. "Better?"

"I told you, it's you. I feel wonderful." He could only smile at her words and then his mouth again went to her breast as her fingers wound in his hair. When his palm made its way to the curve of her hip and lightly squeezed her round bottom, her body reacted to the touch and the ever increasing desire she felt made her back slightly arch. In response he tenderly but swiftly slipped her panties off. His mouth found its way to her most sensitive area, while his strong but gentle hands firmly held her hips and he tasted her sweetness. His light sucking and licking had her hips raising more and her hands clasping tighter into his hair.

She was moaning more loudly and breathlessly calling his name as she got closer and closer to her release; the more she responded to his attentions the more they grew in intensity. She came, calling his name as she did, while her body shivered from the power of the orgasm and his body reacted as he grew harder.

Before his lips made their way back up her body he stopped to softly suck and lick at the skin of her inner thighs. She'd never experienced anything quite like that and she was amazed at how the action sent a thrill through her. She felt herself becoming aroused once again.

When he'd worked his way slowly back up to her breasts he moved his body to kneel between her legs. He rubbed open hands gently along her hips and thighs as he smiled down at her and asked, "You're sure?"

"Very sure." With that he reached over and got the small packet from the drawer of the night table. She smiled up at him as her hands rubbed along the tops of his thighs, and the pleasure her touch brought him almost distracted him from slipping the condom on, almost.

His flattened palms were on either side of her and straight arms balanced him above her. The sight of the taut musculature of those arms and the look of this man she loved poised above her, aroused her even more and she lightly rubbed her palms up and down those strong arms. He straightened his legs, moving his body closer to hers and she felt the hardness of him press against her. She surprised both Rick and herself when she took him in her hand and raised her hips as she guided him into her.

Their movements quickly got in sync as their bodies responded to one another. He was further aroused by her reaction to him being inside her. The feeling of her hips rising to meet his, her moans and the sound of her whispering his name, along with her hands roaming over his body and grasping at his arms, shoulders and moving to his back, it was all so intense and so perfect. But when when her hands moved to the cheeks of his ass and she grasped tightly, seemingly trying to move them even closer into each other, he nearly lost it.

He wasn't going to let that happen, he wanted her to come for him again. He tried to take his mind somewhere else but he couldn't, all he could think about was her and that she loved him and she was allowing him the pleasure of making love to her.

He was propped on one elbow as he lightly pinched at her nipple before taking her breast in his mouth, his hand wandered down to where their bodies were joined and he fondled and rubbed the sensitive little nub. All the while he kept a steady rhythm as he moved in her. Just when she was sure her body couldn't take anymore she came and as she did she shivered with the intensity of it, hoarsely whispering, "Rick, oh Rick," and he was joining her in his own bliss.

He relaxed onto her before rolling just slightly to the side, allowing her to catch her breath while he tried to steady his own. "Beth I, I...I don't have words, just that I love you."

"I love you Rick and it was perfect." He kissed her and got up for just a moment to clean himself, returning with a warm washcloth for her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness; he was definitely a special man. She handed him back the cloth and he was soon slipping back into bed with her. They held each other close and did something else for the first time in their relationship, they slept together.

ooo00ooo

She was at his house promptly at one o'clock Saturday. As she pulled up to the curb it was simultaneous, she laughed while nearly having an anxiety attack. They were all on the front porch waiting for her. She wasn't quite sure why but she thought she felt herself blushing. By the time she stepped from the vehicle Carl was standing right there, "Hi Beth! Do you have anything you need me to carry in?" The first thought through her mind was, 'he's his father's son.'

"Hi Carl. As a matter of fact I do, thank you." She opened the back door and handed him the bowl, smiling as he walked with it toward the house. She grabbed the pink bakery box and walked toward Rick. He was sitting in his rocker with Judith in his lap, looking every bit the loving Daddy she knew he was. The little girl was rubbing her eyes with her tiny balled up fists. Rick stood, baby in arms and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Hi Sweetheart I'm glad you're here."

She kissed him back and then rubbed her hand through the little girls' curls. She spoke softly as she asked, "Hi Judith how are you?"

"Seepy."

Rick smiled at the little girl and then at Beth, "Excuse me I need to lay her down. You know where everything is, please help yourself to sweet tea or lemonade. This will just take a few minutes." She'd been looking forward to seeing Rick as a Daddy and how he handled the everyday things parents do, and her visit started with a small glimpse of that.

She wandered to the kitchen to find Carl had taken the lid off the potato salad, like he was examining it. He looked up when she walked in the room, "Let me guess Dad wanted this."

"Yes I asked him potato or macaroni and he chose potato."

"That's because he knows I won't eat it and it'll be more for him." She thought the boy was angry but then he started to laugh and that made her laugh.

"I'm teasing you Beth. I love potato salad and I bet yours is the best."

"Thank you Carl, I guess we'll find out when we have dinner."

"So you like my Dad, huh?"

They were just starting and she felt honesty was the best policy. She wanted Carl to know she respected him enough to tell him the truth, "Actually Carl I love your Dad. He's a special man and I enjoy spending as much time with him as I can."

He stared at her hard, she thought that seemed odd for a young man to just look at an adult that way. It felt to her like he was making up his mind whether or not he believed her. She didn't turn away or question him she just stared right back. Finally he asked what she guessed had been on his mind all along. "So what? You think you're going to be my Mom now?"

"Not at all. You have a Mother and Father. What I expect from you is that you treat me respectfully, and if for some reason I'm ever left in charge you obey my rules the same as you would your Dad's. I do want to have a good relationship with you Carl. Like I said, I love your Dad and you and Judith are a huge part of who he is. It only stands to reason that if he and I love each other, I want you to love me and for me to love you. But I know these things take time and we need to get to know each other. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay I guess we can try it out but you know I love my Mom."

"I would expect you to she's the most important woman in your life. Like I said Carl, I'm not trying to take her place or take over her job. Alright? Can we be friends and see how things go?"

"Yeah, I like that idea. Thanks Beth. Do you know how to play catch?"

"Heck yes."

"While my Dad's getting Judith settled down do you want to throw a few around in the yard?"

"I'd like that a lot, just don't get embarrassed when I'm better than you."

"Serious Beth? Smack talk?"

"Not smack talk, it's the truth!"

She couldn't have been happier about the way their first private encounter had gone. She and Carl had made it clear to each other how they felt and they'd both set their boundaries.

Judith only slept for an hour or so and then things were in full swing. Now that the little girl had joined them in the backyard, tossing a baseball had switched to tossing and rolling an inflatable striped beach ball. As she suspected Judith was really not aware of the situation. For her it was simply that Beth was 'just there,' another person to play with, another lap to sit on.

As nervous as she'd been about what the afternoon might bring, it was all just normal Saturday afternoon family stuff. She was so relieved Rick had suggested this simple get-together rather than some special outing.

It was also an eye opener for her. She'd only seen Rick with his children in the shop, here at home she got a much clearer picture of the family dynamic. She saw he was a stickler for manners, for fairness and contributing. When they sat at the dinner table the children thanked them both for dinner and it wasn't at all forced. It was casual but sincere, a simple, "Thanks for dinner Dad, it's really good. Thank you Beth."

When it was time to clear the table and do dishes everyone was expected to pitch in, even Judith. She carried the napkins to the hamper and came back for the salt and pepper shakers. All the little things that weren't breakable and wouldn't hurt her. Rick could have done it all himself in a fraction of the time, but she saw what he was doing and she appreciated him teaching his children to be grateful and helpful.

Her admiration for him as a man and a parent grew.

After dinner she presented Carl with the pink bakery box. "I baked this cinnamon roll late this morning so it should still taste fresh in the morning. I suggest you heat it and add some butter on top, they're extra yummy that way. There's a cherry Danish for your sister and a bran muffin for your Dad, plus a few cookies I threw in for good measure. Enjoy."

"Wow Beth thanks so much. I was kind of mad at my Dad wouldn't take us to the shop today, this is the next best thing."

"You're very welcome."

She thought it best to leave after dinner. She didn't want to completely change their routine, this was new and something she thought they should all ease into.

Rick walked her to her car and he seemed to breath a little sigh of relief as he smiled and told her, "Thank you for today Beth, I thought it all went really well."

"I thought so too. I'm glad the ice is officially broken and I was so happy to have a few minutes alone with Carl, I think we got off on a good foot."

He took her in her arms, holding her close and wishing she wasn't leaving. "I love you Sweetheart. I'll be by after I take the kids home tomorrow. I'll bring dinner."

"No you made dinner tonight. I'd like to cook you something special. And just so you know Sheriff, I love you even more tonight than I did this morning."

He drew away just enough to put his lips on hers and give her a long, lingering goodnight kiss.

Carl was peeking out the living room window, smiling.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Our couple definitely took their relationship to a new level with their expression of love, both verbally and physically. Woot! The relationship moved even further forward as Beth met the children, not as the pretty pastry shop owner but as their father's girlfriend. Big stuff. Thank you for reading and please leave a review / comment. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo of our couple is posted on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Again, I thank you all so much and I look forward to 'seeing' you back her next Monday for more of The Party Favor. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. This chapter we move forward not only in time but in the relationship of our couple.**

ooo00ooo

 **One Month Later**

It was Saturday morning and Rick was a walking bundle of nerves, she could see it on him. Beth was a little nervous herself but this wasn't nearly the big deal for her it was for him.

She kept reassuring him the kids would be great, they were always great. Sure they each had their moments but she wasn't going to remind Rick of that now. Not when they were about to load those kids up and take them out to the farm for the first time.

Instead she wrapped her arms around him and she could feel how tense he was, "Sheriff it's going to be great. Come on now, your children are so well-behaved and they have such nice manners. Please try to relax and remember it's not like my parents have never been around kids. If they could deal with my brother Shawn and my sister Maggie, they can deal with anything."

That got a laugh from him. He'd met Maggie and he could tell right away she had that spunk, the special kind of spunk that could be used for good or mischief, depending on her mood. His laughter helped ease the anxiety he was feeling and he pulled her close whispering, "Thank God I have you to remind me of the obvious."

For their part the kids could hardly contain their excitement. Carl was dying to see a real farm, check out the pond and see the horses. Judith wanted to see real chickens and bunnies.

Everyone was in a happy frame of mind as they drove to their destination, and that festive mood helped to calm Rick's nerves.

Mama and Daddy were waiting on the porch when Rick pulled down the farm's long driveway. Carl had built up so much excitement he was out of the car almost the minute it stopped. Rick cautioned him, "Calm down a little son."

Carl didn't seem to hear his father's words as he went right up to the Greenes and announced, "Hi I'm Carl Grimes. Thank you for inviting me over, where's the pond?"

Hershel and Annette were smiling, just about to introduce themselves when Rick was at his son's side, "I said calm down, let's all take a minute to get acquainted. Hershel and Annette, this is my highly excitable son Carl, and I see Beth is coming with the far more reserved Judith."

His Dad's intervention hadn't wiped the smile from Carl's face, "Judith just doesn't understand all the cool stuff that's here."

Finally Hershel got a chance to speak, "It's very nice to meet you Carl, and you too Judith. Don't worry Carl we have all day to see just as much as we can see." He shook the boy's hand as well as Rick's, and then suggested, "Why don't we all get settled in for a minute and then maybe, just maybe Beth and her Mama can take Judith to feed the chickens, check for eggs and meet the bunnies; while you, your Dad and I can see about dropping a line in the pond."

The little boy was beaming, "Really? Dad please, Beth please, can we?"

Beth answered first, "As long as it's alright with your Dad I'm more than happy to spend some time with Mama and Judith. What do you think Rick?"

"I say Hershel if you're willing to take us fishing I'm more than happy to go."

Annette packed them a small basket of drinks and snacks and they were ready to load the fishing poles, the tackle box and themselves in the 4-wheeler for the short ride to the pond. Rick lightly put on hand on Beth's shoulder, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Sweetheart, love you."

Carl looked at Hershel as he rolled his eyes and said, "They do that stuff all the time."

* * *

The day turned out to be a a lot of fun, as well as being a successful coming together of Rick's children and Beth's parents. The couple were aware just how much this day meant on so many levels. It was a huge relief to Rick that Beth's parents were so accepting of his children, and that they genuinely seemed to enjoy spending the time with them. Just as importantly, it was a big step forward for Rick and Beth as they felt themselves becoming more and more of a family unit.

The day also set the stage for a new routine. No longer on Rick's weekends with his children did Beth come to the farm alone on Saturdays. Now they all came to the farm together on those Saturdays, even occasionally spending the night. Of course Rick and Carl stayed in the downstairs guest room, and Judith stayed with Beth in her old room. What made these stays significant was that Rick, Beth and the children were doing things together as a family, and Hershel and Annette were treating them as one.

However, sleeping separately was different too. As Rick and Beth continued growing closer as a couple their love for each other, along with their increasing desire to be together intimately grew. Beth spent most of her nights at his house. The exceptions were every other weekend and every other Wednesday, when his children spent the night. Rick and Beth had yet to cross that line.

It became so much time that soon they'd both gone through their closets and dressers, weeding out the articles of clothing and all the other items people accumulate but no longer want or use. All those things made a nice donation to the local shelter. The true goal was reached as they freed up enough space for most of Beth's wardrobe to wind up in Rick's closet and dresser. She kept very few things at her own place, just enough to get by when she did stay home.

They continued working hard in the shop as well. She'd closed it down for a week while they sanded and refinished the floors. An undertaking they agreed they'd never choose to do again, but they were thrilled with the results. The old wood floors looked brand new. The tile floors in the kitchen area were given a steam cleaning, freshly grouted where needed, and resealed.

They felt like they'd worked their butts off to get it to that point, but they also had such a sense of pride in their accomplishments. The best part was the huge project was something they'd done together. And they'd done it together without fighting or complaining. The shared goal and their respect for one another had made it as enjoyable as hard work can be.

Two more big projects remained, the painting of the walls, and moving in an arranging the furnishings. Rick painted the walls while Beth hand painted decorative scrolling around the edges of the front windows. She painted quotes from books and lines from songs on canvas, and hung them on the walls in different areas of the now large shop. Then the couple organized the seating and kitchen areas. Finally they hauled over the art, the books and the other items she had purchased and stored in her garage.

Together they set up the art, reading and music areas in a way they agreed was inviting and aesthetically pleasing.

When all the projects were completed they stood back holding hands and taking in the full scope of the work they'd done. Beth lay her head on Rick's shoulder and softly spoke, "I can't believe it's all come together, and I'm so happy with how it all turned out. I wasn't realistic in my perception of how much work this was really going to be, and I realize I could never have accomplished all of this without you Rick."

"Sure you would have Sweetheart, it may have taken a little longer but there's no doubt in my mind you can accomplish anything."

She turned to face him then, her hands resting on his hips as she looked in his eyes, she sounded very serious and at the same time so loving, as she told him, "Sometimes I wonder if you're even real. I ask myself where did this man come from? He's a little too nice, a little too generous, way too supportive, way too loving and handsome to be real. But when I hold you and when we make love I know just how real you are. Rick you're as much a part of this as I am, maybe even more. I want you to be my partner in this business, not give up your job, but still be my partner. Even more than that I want you to be my partner in life, forever. Will you marry me?"

She'd caught him completely by surprise. He was stunned, flattered and excited. He was all those things and also completely overcome with emotion. He'd wanted to ask her to marry him for some time, but he hadn't been able to work up the courage. He was too afraid she'd balk at the idea of a lifetime commitment.

He was speechless for just a moment so instead of talking he simply whispered out a 'yes', and then his lips were on hers. The kiss he gave her was intense; it held all the emotion he was feeling and she felt unsteady on her feet from the power of it, and very grateful his hold on her was so tight.

They locked up and left the shop, stopping for a bottle of champagne on the way to his house. He filled their glasses and they went to his room. They toasted one another and then took turns undressing each other. They were both so full of love, a love that was enhanced by a deep-seated faith that this love they had was real, true and solid. They were certain it would endure whatever challenges they may face, and that it would last a lifetime.

Their lovemaking contained a new and powerful element, it was charged with the knowledge and all the feeling that comes with knowing you belong to each other forever.

Sated, content and feeling the warmth and the glow of their love, they lay in the bed propped up on pillows while sipping champagne and talking of their plans.

They had decisions to make and most important of those was who to tell first. They decided Beth would talk to her parents and he would talk to his children. Beth was concerned, "Maybe you should tell their Mother first, rather than have them telling her. It might go down a little easier that way."

"You're right and it's also more thoughtful. I'm picking them up Wednesday right after work, I'll call her Tuesday and ask if she and I can talk privately for a few minutes when I get there. I can tell the kids everything when we get back to the house. I don't imagine they're going to be too surprised and I'm feeling confident they won't be upset in any way. You're already a part of our family."

"Thank you for that Rick, that's what I want, to be part of your family. I love you and I love Carl and Judith. I'll drive out to the farm straight from the shop Wednesday and tell my folks the big news. I think they're going to be happy for us, and I don't think they'll be too shocked. They've known for a long time how we feel about each other."

Rick did have one concern, he knew her Father was a very traditional man, "Do you think your Dad will be upset I didn't come to him first and ask for your hand?"

She smiled at him, laughing just a little, "How could you do that? I'm the one that asked you, have you already forgotten?"

"That's a moment I don't think I'll ever forget and I never want to. That was the most wonderful surprise I've ever had. Have you thought about where?"

"I think there's no more beautiful place than the backyard right here at home. I hope you'll agree to keep it small and intimate. Just your children, my family and maybe a friend or two. Would that suit you?"

"Oh thank God, that sounds perfect. I don't even know why I was concerned when I know so well you're not the type, but I was suddenly afraid you'd want big and flashy."

She moved her body on top of his, looking down into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Sheriff you can be such a worry wart sometimes. All I want is for us to make that promise and then to live that promise. It's not a wedding I want it's you I want, a lifetime with you. I love you Rick."

With her words his hands moved to her hair while the couple continued looking intensely in each other's eyes, he told her, "That's exactly what I want Beth, to make that promise to you and to spend the rest of my life proving just how much I love you." He lifted his head from the pillow while drawing her face closer to his. They kissed and again they made love.

ooo00ooo

Wednesday he spoke to Lori who although was a bit terse, was not impolite. There was really nothing she could say that was negative or disapproving in any way. On the few occasions she and Beth had crossed paths Beth was always gracious and polite. There was also the fact Lori herself was remarried, and the manner in which her relationship with Shane had begun was not without reproach. There was really nothing she could object to. Lori simply said, "As long as she remembers I'm their Mother."

Rick didn't bite on that, choosing instead to take the high road, "I don't have any concerns that Beth will try and insinuate herself into your role Lori. Long ago she and Carl discussed that topic and she was very clear when she told him you are, and always will be his and Judith's Mother."

When they got to his place he sat the children down at the kitchen table. He knew Judith was still too young to really get the concept, but since she was a part of this he was going to include her and treat her like she had a voice. "Beth and I have come to an important decision and I want to talk to you a little bit about that. This isn't just about her and I, it affects you guys too and we're aware of that."

Before he could finish his thought Carl said, "Let me guess, you're getting married."

Rick's mouth fell open just a little as he looked at his son, and asked, "And just what makes you think that?"

"Oh let's see, you're always holding hands, you look at her like you're her puppy or something, and you tell her you love her like a thousand times a day, so it's kind of obvious."

Rick couldn't help laughing even as he asked, "A thousand times a day? And I look like her puppy? Gee Carl I was hoping I was just a little more manly than that." They both started laughing hard and so Judith joined in.

"We've had a laugh at my expense, now let's be serious for just a minute Carl. How do feel about this, about Beth and I getting married and her moving in here with us?"

"I feel fine about it. I don't know why she should have to sneak home every time me and Judith are here."

Again Rick just looked at his son, he shook his head slightly and said, "Maybe you'll be a police detective when you grow up."

ooo00ooo

When Beth called her folks Tuesday to say she'd be over late the next afternoon, they knew something had to be up. Beth never came to the farm during the week unless it was either Hershel or Annette's birthday.

When she showed up in her baker's clothes they knew for certain there was some kind of big news, but they still weren't going to speculate. Of course Mama had dinner ready but first they hovered close to their daughter, "Bethie what is it, what's wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"No, no not at all. I'm sorry you've been worried. The news is good, at least I think it is. Rick and I have decided to get married."

Mama immediately started gushing, "Oh this is just wonderful I'm so happy. He's such a good man Beth and it's obvious you two are very much in love. At first I was a little worried about you taking on someone else's children, but Carl and Judith are such nice children and Rick is a wonderful father."

Beth was watching her Daddy and although he didn't look angry, he did look a little miffed. "Daddy? What's wrong? Are you unhappy about this?"

"No daughter not really. I'm just a little surprised and disappointed Rick didn't speak to me before he asked you. I would have expected that from him."

"I can explain that Daddy. It's because Rick didn't ask me to marry him. If he had I'm sure he would have come to you first, in fact I know he would have because he brought it up later. The truth is I proposed to him and he said 'yes'."

Mama's hand covered her mouth, and then she started to laugh, "Beth Greene, my liberated daughter."

Daddy was smiling himself, "I happen to think Rick is a very lucky man to be getting a woman like you, and I think you're a very lucky woman. He's a good man Beth. And I'm gaining three new fishing buddies, Judith will soon be big enough to go with us."

 **One Month Later**

Now that the decision was made they couldn't think of a good reason to wait. They planned to go away for just a few nights after the wedding so Rick had another talk with Lori. Once she agreed to allow the children to attend on a Saturday they would normally be with her, they set the date.

They both felt there was no reason to decorate the yard, the flowers were all the decoration they needed. The minister from her parent's church, the church she grew up attending, would officiate and Maggie would stand up with Beth and Carl would stand with Rick.

Afterwards Rick would grill steaks, Mama had made potato and fruit salads and Maggie had made fruited muffins and the wedding cake.

Rick kept it simple and classic choosing to wear a traditional dark grey suit and black tie. He had no idea what her wedding dress would look like, and when he saw her his smile spread. Leave it to Beth, she'd stepped completely away from the traditional and taken him back to the first big date, the party favor. She was wearing a stunning and tight fitting red dress with sky-high red heels. He couldn't take his eyes off her, except when he quickly glanced at Carl and saw his son's smile was as big as his own. He heard her Mama giggle and Maggie softly clapping her hands.

They'd agreed they'd each write their own vows, but just one sentence each. They had a shared desire to keep things simple, and they held a firm belief it was possible to express great love in just a few words.

Beth hadn't had to think long about what she wanted to say, she knew why she loved Rick and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She held his hands in hers as she gazed in his eyes and softly spoke the vow, "You're the finest man I know Rick Grimes and I love you with all my heart, I promise to show you that love every day for the rest of my life."

He wanted to kiss her then but he knew the time for that hadn't yet come. He clasped his hands around hers and held them to his heart. He marveled at how calm he felt. He had absolutely no doubt this was what he wanted for the rest of his life, for Beth Greene to be his wife. "I love you Beth and I will love you and treasure you from now until the end of time."

When the brief ceremony came to a conclusion and the minister presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes, they were so fully engrossed in one another they were oblivious to everything else around them. Until the minster said, Rick you may kiss your wife." He didn't hold back, he kissed her with every bit of the love he felt.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N This brings our Rick and Beth romance to a close. I hope you enjoyed this little journey of lives coming together. Please leave a comment or review. I have two other Brick stories I'll be debuting soon so please check back for those, or follow me here on FF or on tumblr for updates. The photo for this chapter, and it includes the picture I promised of Rick and Beth's house, is posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick, as well as the Facebook page Beth Greene FanFiction. Again I thank you all so much and hope to "see" you again very soon. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
